Ángel de invierno
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Karin siempre había notado que cosas extrañas sucedían a su alrededor. Luego, una noche fatídica, es atacada por un demonio, y ya nada es como antes. Angel AU Toshiro x Karin
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Él se deslizó por el aire. Poderosos golpes de alas lo empujaron hacia adelante, el aire corriendo en sus oídos. Debajo de él, las luces de una gran ciudad se extendían e iluminaban la noche.

,Humanos estúpidos. Al crear su propia luz, ya no pueden ver la belleza de las estrellas. Lo van a olvidar. Y a pesar de su luz, ya no pueden ver las sombras.'

Pero regresar a los humanos al buen camino no era la razón por la que Toshiro estaba aquí. Dios no quería esclavos, razón por la cual había dejado a los humanos su voluntad libre una vez que lo habían obtenido.

El ángel de cabello blanco escaneó cuidadosamente la tierra debajo de él.

,¿Dónde estás, bastardo?'

Ya era bastante malo que él, miembro del coro angelical de los Querubines, los segundo más poderosos ángeles, hubiera tenido que ser enviado aquí. Ahora ese maldito demonio aparentemente había decidido que sería divertido jugar a las escondidas. ¿La peor parte? Nadie sabía qué clase de demonio era. Solo que era tan poderoso que justificaba enviar un Querubín a la Tierra. Ninguno de los ángeles de menor rango que lo persiguen había regresado.

Y ni siquiera Toshiro había encontrado nada todavía. Luchó mucho para mantener su juramento de regreso. No era apropiado para un ángel de su rango.

,¿Qué abominación ha generado el infierno esta vez?'

Dio otro latido con sus alas, que estaban coloreadas en varios tonos de blanco y azul.

,Solo espera, te buscaré.'

Toshiro desapareció en el cielo nocturno.

Nota del autor: ¡Hola, queridos lectores! Y bienvenidos a una fanfiction larga y esperablemente valiosa sobre Toshiro y Karin. Como ya habrás adivinado, está conlocado en un ángel AU (uno en el que probablemente me extenderé más tarde). No puedo decir con qué frecuencia subiré, ya que tengo que traducirlo a otros dos idiomas aparte del español, y se vuelve un poco más largo de lo que esperaba. Pero si algo sale bien, puedo subir una vez por semana como mínimo, quizás con el tiempo pueda actualizar aún más frecuentemente.

De todos modos, esta es JupiterGoddess, y espero que disfrutes esta historia. ¡Que tengan un buen día todos! ;)


	2. Capitulo 1

**Chapter 1**

El pie de Karin se conectó con la bola blanca y negra. Disparó a través del aire - y se estrelló contra la red, perdiendo las yemas de los dedos del portero por milímetros.

„¡Sí!"

Los vítores resonaron en el campo de fútbol. La chica de pelo negro se intercambió chocando los dedos con sus emocionadas compañeros de equipo, exultante. El juego era algo importante para el club de fútbol de su escuela, y este objetivo había establecido su victoria. Quedaban quince minutos para jugar, y el equipo de Karin lideraba con 6 a 3.

„¡Vamos a envolver esto!", ella animaba a sus compañeros de equipe. Un „¡YEAH!" atronador fue la respuesta.

Quince minutos más tarde, el juego había terminado y ganó. Karin se dejó caer en la hierba, jadeando. El equipo contrario hizo todo lo posible para dar vuelta las tornas, pero fue en vano. Ningún equipo había anotado otro gol, lo cual estaba bien para Karin y sus compañeros de equipo. El puntaje final se había mantenido d para Karakura High y, por lo tanto, una sólida victoria.

„¡Buen trabajo, Karin!"

La chica de pelo negro levantó la vista. Algunos compañeros de equipo estaban parados sobre ella, uno de ellos extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Ella se hizo a un lado y se dejó poner de pie.

„Ustedes también fueron geniales."

Todos regresaron a casa para refrescarse. Después de una ducha, Karin se cambió a ropa cómoda. Luego se apresuró a salir de la casa, gritando adiós a su hermana Yuzu y a su hermano Ichigo. Ella corrió por las calles, ansiosa por unirse a los demás. De repente, un escalofrío helado y una sensación de terror la invadieron, deteniéndola en seco.

„¡¿Que demonios?!"

Miró a todos lados, pero no había nadie ni nada. Pero Karin podría haber jurado que había visto plumas azules por un momento.

, Oh cielos, no otra vez.'

Karin había tenido tales visiones y sentimientos antes. A veces, incluso se adormecen en sus sueños. Fue realmente molesto. Y ella sabiamente había guardado silencio, como para no hacerse el ridículo frente a los demás.

Pero ciertamente no iba a dejar que arruine este glorioso día. Ella siguió corriendo. El equipo se reunió en la sala de su club en Karakura High y pasó la tarde celebrando su victoria. Ciertamente lo habían merecido; no solo habían llegado lejos en general en los últimos dos años, sino que sus oponentes de hoy también habían sido un equipo fuerte. Uno que Karakura High había perdido muchas veces antes.

Hoy había sido retribución.

Mientras Karin miraba a sus compañeros festejar alegremente, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de ellas. El equipo se había vuelto muy querido para ella. Era inusual que una niña se uniera al equipo de fútbol de su escuela, pero los muchachos habían aceptado a Karin desde el principio. Sin burlas. Sin mofas. Solo bromas juguetonas. Por eso ella siempre estaría agradecida.

Cuando la tarde comenzó a convertirse aun mas tarde, empacaron y bajo alegre adiós, se dirigaban a casa. Era sábado, que significaba que pudieran dormir al día siguiente. Pero hoy había sido suficiente, y todos estaban contentos de finalmente llegar a casa y dormir bien y prolongado.

Karin compartió una parte de su camino con tres de los muchachos. Juntos, pasearon por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura, bromeando y, por lo general, pasando un buen rato.

Eventualmente, llegaron a un cruce, donde Karin tuvo que girar a la derecha, mientras que los otros continuaron.

„ ¡Nos vemos el miércoles para entrenar!", la chica de pelo negro los llamó antes de correr por la calle.

„¡Nos vemos, Karin!"

Mientras el joven Kurosaki se apresuraba hacia su casa, su mente ya se había distraído con lo que iba a hacer allí. El agua corría en su boca cuando imaginaba todas las delicias que su gemelo Yuzu habría cocinado. Eran gemelos, pero uno nunca lo adivinaría simplemente viéndolos. No solo se veían de manera diferente. Mientras que Karin era más una marimacho, era Yuzu quien había heredado todas las cualidades femeninas de su difunta madre. Buena apariencia, faible de moda y cosas bellas; grandes habilidades de cocina y talento general para todo lo doméstico. Más importante aún, Yuzu parecía disfrutarlo muchísimo también.

Karin exhaló un profundo suspiro.

A veces, deseaba ser un poco más como su hermana gemela. Los chicos se movieron instantáneamente hacia Yuzu, y Karin pudo ver por qué.

,Suspiro ... pero sería bueno tener un novio.'

Ella misma nunca había sido popular entre los chicos como lo era su hermana gemela. Claro, la aceptaron, pero nunca estuvieron más cerca de ella que simples amigas. Ninguno de ellos había intentado hacerle avances como lo hicieron con Yuzu. Al principio, Karin no le había molestado demasiado. Pero después de ver a sus amigas saliendo con chicos, Karin comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería enamorarse. Ella todavía no había conocido a nadie que golpeara ese acorde correcto dentro de ella. Y su autocrítica le permitió sospechar cuál era el problema.

,¿Soy ... soy demasiado feroz, demasiado marimacho para ellos?'

Lo que es más, Karin no estaba dispuesta a cambiar tan fundamentalmente para nadie. Si su novio no podía aceptarla de la manera en que ella era, probablemente él no era el correcto después de todo.

Karin entraba en una calle vacía cerca de la que ella vivía. No estaba muy lejos de su casa ahora.

Eso fue cuando sucedió.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero cuando de repente se apagaron las farolas, volvió a llamar la atención.

„Que…"

¿Fue un corte de energía? Pero si es así, ¿por qué las luces de las casas siguen encendidas? ¿Y por qué el aire repentinamente era tan pesado, lo que dificultaba respirar? Un aroma subió a su nariz. No, no es un olor ... un hedor.

Luego, el chillido rasgó la noche.

Karin nunca antes había escuchado un sonido tan horrible. Hizo que se congelara con horror. Además ... había venido justo detrás de ella

De alguna manera, ella deseó que su cuerpo se moviera y giró alrededor.

Detrás de ella, una gran masa de oscuridad bloqueó parte del cielo. Tenía una forma, pero más monstruosa que cualquier cosa que Karin hubiera visto. E irradió tal mal que le robó la respiración y le envió escalofríos de pánico a lo largo de su espina.

La cosa chilló de nuevo y dos rojos brillantes se abrieron en la masa de oscuridad.

Con un grito, Karin se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó sobre su trasero. Cuando el monstruo levantó un brazo, comenzó a gatear tan rápido como pudo.

„¡No no no!"

Karin juntó toda su fuerza, se giró, se puso de pie y quiso correr. Excepto que enormes garras se cerraron alrededor de ella con fuerza despiadada y la levantaron en el aire.

„¡NOOO!"

Fuera de su mente con pánico, Karin gritó y se revolvió, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por liberarse. En vano. Las garras la levantaron más y más. El propósito del monstruo era claro ahora.

Con los ojos muy abiertos por el terror, la chica de cabello negro se quedó mirando la gran boca que se abría debajo de ella. Su pánico creció tan fuerte que su cuerpo simplemente se quedó inmóvil. Su cerebro se negó a entender lo que le estaba sucediendo.

, Eso ... eso lo es? ¿Voy a morir? Comido por un monstruo? Yuzu ... Ichi-nii ... papá ... '

Fue entonces cuando vio algo tan sorprendente que le hizo olvidar su miedo. Algo que incluso hizo que el monstruo se detuviera en mitad del movimiento. Algo que era imposible para esta época del año.

Un copo de nieve.

Un solo y hermoso copo de nieve blanco cayó suavemente desde el cielo. Nada especial en sí mismo. Excepto que el cielo estaba despejado - y que era la midad de agosto.

,Que…'

La temperatura pareció descender repentinamente varios grados. Su aliento escapó de ella en nubes blancas. Y el aroma claro y fresco de la nieve subió a su nariz, alejando el hedor del monstruo.

„¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!"

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. El monstruo chilló ensordecedoramente. Al siguiente momento, Karin voló por el aire; ¡la cosa la había echado! En la mente de Karin, ya se vio a si misma salpicada en el suelo, una masa de sangre y carne. Pero segundos más tarde, había un torbellino de plumas, un fuerte brazo se cerró alrededor de su cintura, deteniendo su caída.

„Q-que…"

La mente de Karin aún trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Obviamente todavía estaba viva, porque su corazón estaba acelerando más que nunca, golpeando dolorosamente contra su pecho. Entonces su cerebro escupió la siguiente pregunta lógica.

¿Cómo estaba ella todavía viva?

Alguien o algo había atacado al monstruo y la había recogido en el aire. Pero, ¿cómo fue eso posible? Quién o qué podría haber tenido la fuerza ...

Los pensamientos de Karin se desvanecieron. Ella había notado plumas azules en las comisuras de sus ojos. Plumas... azules ... pero eso fue imposible.

Ella buscó. Y miró directamente a los fascinantes ojos turquesa de un ángel, impresionantes alas en diferentes tonos de azul y blanco a su alrededor.

Nota del autor:

Entonces, el prólogo fue un poco corto. En lugar de esperar hasta la próxima semana, decidí subir el capítulo 1 ahora. ¡Entra el ángel Toshiro! : D Uh ... Supongo que eso hubiera sido apropiado la semana pasada.

Toshiro: -.-

Karin: -.-

Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Qué tal esto? ¡Angel Toshiro al rescate!


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Toshiro miró al demonio. Todavía estaba gritando de dolor. La sangre oscura, casi negra, brotaba de la herida.

, Hora de acabar con esto.'

Él envió algo de su poder a su espada, luego golpeó. La reluciente hoja formó un rastro de hielo en el aire mientras liberaba la energía.

El demonio aulló. Sin embargo, el hielo de Toshiro nunca lo golpeó. Con una velocidad que el ángel no había esperado, el monstruo levantó su brazo. La sangre brotó, pero la herida no fue fatal para el demonio. En cambio, dio un último grito, un portal negro se abrió detrás de él y saltó.

Solo así, el demonio se había ido.

Toshiro suspiró con fastidio. Interiormente, maldijo a la criatura de una manera que ningún servidor del Señor debería. Pero su frustración por esta oportunidad perdida era demasiado grande. Desafortunadamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto de todos modos. Además…

Dejó que su espada se disolviera y echó un vistazo al humano en sus brazos. Era una niña, casi una mujer joven, con el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos oscuros.

En quales ardió un fuego.

Por un momento, Toshiro quedó perplejo por el aura que irradiaba la chica. Caliente, apasionado, exactamente lo contrario de sí mismo. Una determinación no fácilmente disuadida. Era un aura diferente a cualquier Toshiro había visto entre los mortales.

Pero mas importante…

„Entonces, ¿pudiste ver todo?"

Lentamente, una expresión aturdida en su rostro, la chica asintió. Toshiro frunció el ceño.

„ Qué muy curioso", el ángel de alas azules murmuró para sí mismo. „ Los mortales no deberían poder ver demonios o ángeles."

Con un batir de alas, aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo y puso suavemente a la chica de pie. Se tambaleó un poco, sus piernas amenazaban con ceder. Un agarre rápido por su brazo evitó que se cayera. Ella todavía parecía flácida.

„Que… como…"

Toshiro entendió su reacción. Era extremadamente difícil para las mentes de los mortales comprender la realidad de las cosas. Por otra parte, la mayoría de los mortales no vieron a través del velo que separaba el mundo humano del mundo de los ángeles y los demonios. Y la mayoría de los humanos no enfrentaron la muerte tan de cerca a esta edad tan joven.

Esta chica, sin embargo ...

Con un asusto, Toshiro notó que ella estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Rápidamente envió energía calmante a su cuerpo. Tuvo efecto instantáneamente. La respiración y el latido del corazón de la niña gradualmente disminuyeron de nuevo.

„ Está bien", la tranquilizó con la voz más suave que pudo reunir. „Estás a salvo ahora."

La chica estaba más tranquila, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia él, sus ojos todavía estaban grandes.

„E-esos son a-alas", ella tartamudeó. „E-eres un á-ángel"

„ Sí. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Todo está perfectamente bien. Solo trata de mantener la calma. Respira."

Ella tomó algunas respiraciones profundas. En una voz más estable, preguntó: „¿Qué ... qué era ese monstruo?"

„Lentamente, lentamente." Toshiro atrapó sus ojos con los suyos e intentó darle toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz. En este momento, él necesitaba que ella se concentrara en algo simple, básico, para que ella recuperara el enfoque. „No nos apresuremos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

„Karin… K-Karin… Kurosaki…"

„Estarás bien, Karin. ¿Me oyes?"

El ángel de alas azules había usado su nombre a propósito, en un intento de darle a ella algo en que concentrarse, una sensación de normalidad. Él la miró a los ojos mientras lo decía. Cuando ella asintió, pudo ver que realmente estaba bien de nuevo.

,Espera ... ¿qué estoy haciendo?'

Ese pensamiento lo golpeó como un golpe. ¿Por qué en realidad se estaba esforzando tanto con esta chica? Claro, como un ángel de la orden de Querubines, era su deber ayudar a los humanos si era posible. Pero con Karin, fue diferente. Él no quería ayudarla simplemente por un sentido del deber. Toshiro acababa de ver a una niña atacada por el demonio que había estado cazando. Pero por alguna razón, había sentido un impulso apremiante de salvarla, mucho más fuerte que con cualquiera de los humanos que había salvado antes.

, ¡Agarrate a ti mismo!', se reprendió a sí mismo. Apartó el asunto a un lado como un efecto secundario menor de regresar al mundo de los humanos, y deseó sus pensamientos concentrarse en los asuntos que tenía entre manos.

Karin todavía lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella poder ver ángeles y demonios podría plantear un problema. Especialmente porque parecía ser un poder innato que le permitía hacerlo, un poder que irradiaba de ella como el calor de un fuego.

Y que sin duda atraería a más demonios.

Al menos, ella se había calmado ahora. Toshiro no pudo evitar ver qué bien tomaba la situación ahora. No todos los humanos serían tan valientes y se recuperarían de casi morir. Y cuando finalmente habló, sus palabras no eran lo que el ángel de cabello blanco había esperado.

„¿Puedo tocarlos?"

Toshiro estaba tan sorprendido por esa pregunta, que sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba. „ ¿Cómo por favor?"

„ Tus alas. ¿Puedo tocarlos?"

Sintió una risa burbujear en su pecho. Si fuera menos severo, incluso podría haberlo dejado escapar.

Cuando él había sido un ángel joven, los otros lo habían evitado, incluso lo temían a veces debido a sus ojos color turquesa, cabello blanco y alas del color del hielo. Sin embargo, aquí estaba esta chica humana, sin miedo a mirarlo a los ojos e incluso pedirle que tocara sus alas. Revolvió algo en su alma centenaria que lo hizo hacer algo que solo había hecho dos veces antes.

Él lo permitió.

„ Puedes ", dijo e incluso logró una leve sonrisa.

Maravillo brilló en sus ojos mientras acariciaba suavemente con sus dedos las plumas. Las alas de los ángeles no eran demasiado sensibles, aunque sus portadores pueden elegir, por una u otra razón, no permitir que nadie más los toque, ya que todavía eran una parte íntima de un ángel, parte de lo que constituía su ser. Toshiro fue uno de esos.

Sorprendentemente, Toshiro descubrió que le gustaba el toque suave de sus dedos mientras exploraban las plumas.

, ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!' gimió adentro. ,¿Que esta pasando?'

Se suponía que los ángeles y los humanos no debían mezclarse. No debería dejar que esta chica lo afecte así. Y todavía…

„Mi nombre es Toshiro Hitsugaya", finalmente dijo. „ Soy un ángel del orden de los Querubines."

Eso pareció sacar a Karin de su reverencia. Sus ojos gris oscuro se encontraron con los suyos.

„Entonces ... los ángeles y los demonios realmente existen."

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Sin embargo, él asintió. „ Sí. Sé que es difícil de creer para un mortal. Pero nosotros sí existimos." Un ceño frunció sus cejas. „ Aún así, es extraño que me puedas ver. Que podrías ver a ese demonio Por lo general, un velo de magia separa el mundo humano del reino sobrenatural. Para proteger a los humanos, ya que la realidad puede ser demasiado para que algunos la manejen. Pero por alguna razón, puedes verlo directamente. Me pregunto porque…"

„¿Qué significa eso?"

„No lo sé. Durante milenios, solo un puñado de personas había poseído esa habilidad." Toshiro suspiró. „ Normalmente, borraré tu memoria de este incidente. Pero esto va mucho más allá de eso."

„¡¿Que?!" Una expresión de conmoción e indignidad brilló en la cara de Karin. „¡¿Borrando mi memoria?! ¡De ninguna manera permitiría eso! "

¿Qué en nombre de todo lo bueno era con esta chica? Toshiro esperaba por el bien de su dignidad que sus cejas alzadas no parecían demasiado ridículas en ese momento. ¡Aquí estaba este mortal, con las agallas para hablarle a un Querubín como este!

„Eso no es tuyo para decidir", se ordeno a sí mismo para decir. „ Nuestro mundo está oculto para la seguridad de ustedes, los humanos. Y la humanidad aún no está lista para la verdad."

„Yo…"

El ángel le lanzó una mirada que la hizo detener su protesta. Estaba empezando a enojarse un poco cuando ella le respondía. Además, aún no estaba tan confuso como para tomar este asunto a la ligera. Después de todo, era una cosa de que uno simplemente no bromeaba.

„Ya… ya veo", fue todo lo que ella salió al final.

Toshiro suspiró. Miró hacia el cielo que se había oscurecido mientras tanto. Frunció el ceño con enojo, porque de nuevo no podía ver las estrellas.

,Estos estúpidos humanos ... esto será una gran molestia.'

Pero no podía dejar a esta chica sola. Ya había visto demasiado, un espectador inocente arrastrado a este lío en contra de su voluntad. Y ese aura de ella ... era una gran energía espiritual, que ardía dentro de ella como un fuerte llama.

„ Escucha, deberías irte a casa ahora y descansar un poco." Él la miró. „ Mañana, decidiremos cómo proceder. Y luego también responderé las preguntas sin conteo que tengas."

„Yo… bueno…" Karin claramente estaba buscando argumentos. Al no encontrar ninguno, ella derribó sus hombros en derrota. „Bueno."

,Aah, finalmente. Buena niña.'

Por un momento, Toshiro se preguntó si le diría que esa energía suya la convertía en una presa deseable para los demonios. Ella podría prepararse para otro ataque si lo supiera. Este demonio en particular se sentiría especialmente atraído. Pero al final, él decidió no hacerlo. Para esta hora de mañana, tenía la intención de lidiar con la amenaza. Después de eso, todavía habría tiempo para decidir qué hacer con Karin. Además, si ella supiera del peligro, podría caer en un ataque de pánico.

Toshiro acompañó a la chica de pelo negro por el corto camino a su casa, por una vez no volando, sino caminando a su lado. Podía sentir su miedo, su confusión. Y a pesar de los millones de preguntas que sentía en ella, caminó silenciosamente meditando. Luchaba un poco de respeto del ángel.

Finalmente, llegaron a su casa. Frente a la puerta, ella se volvió hacia él. „ ¿Prometes que te veré mañana?"

Esa pregunta provocó una leve sonrisa del ángel de alas azules. „Lo prometo."

Aparentemente, Karin vio algo en sus ojos que la hizo confiar en sus palabras, y ella asintió. „Entonces cuídate bien, Toshiro."

„Tú también, Karin."

Después de que ella desapareció en la casa, Toshiro despegó en el aire. Sin embargo, no voló lejos, exactamente hasta el techo de la casa. Allí se posó como un ave de presa, como una de esas viejas gárgolas de piedra que adornan castillos e iglesias europeos. Había tres personas en la casa debajo de él. Karin misma. Una segunda niña, su hermana gemela Yuzu. Y un hombre llamado Isshin, su padre.

Una vez que sintió que estaba acostada en su cama, el ángel tocó su mente gentilmente con un poco de su energía. Con eso, la envió directamente a un sueño sin sueños y relajante. Sabía que de otra manera, ella podría haberse quedado despierta durante horas, reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, iba a necesitar su fuerza mañana, por lo que necesitaba descansar bien.

Toshiro comprobó que todo en la casa de abajo fuera como debería ser. Dejando algo de su energía para ser alertado de cualquier peligro que se avecina, abrió sus alas y, con una poderosa aleta, despegó.

Era hora de finalmente deshacerse de cierto demonio.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Lentamente, Karin resurgió de su sueño. Se sentía más relajada que en mucho tiempo y, por lo tanto, le tomó un tiempo despertarse por completo.

Eventualmente, ella forzaba sus ojos que abrieran. Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero eran lo suficientemente delgadas como para dejar pasar un poco de luz.

,¿Ya salió el sol?'

Una mirada a su despertador le mostró que eran las ocho y media.

„¿Ya es tan tarde?", murmuró en la almohada y se frotó la cara.

Entonces los recuerdos volvieron y ella se sacudió en posición vertical en su cama.

,¿Qué ... qué diablos pasó ayer?' Karin se agarró la frente cuando una pequeña oleada de náuseas la golpeó. ,¿Fue un sueño? O ... ¿era todo realmente real?'

Pensó en ese ángel de cabello blanco, ojos color turquesa y alas en magníficos tonos azules. Parecía una estatua de hielo despierto a la vida. Hermosa. Frío.

Seguro que se sintió como un sueño para ella. Pero entonces Karin recordó el frío aura de hielo que irradiaba el ángel, el frío toque de sus manos. Y se dio cuenta de que todo debe haber sido real después de todo.

La japonésa de cabello negro saltó de la cama, tiraba a un lado las cortinas y abrió la ventana. Mientras soplaba una brisa, inhaló profundamente. Luego miró hacia el cielo azul. Su mente se alejó. Pero finalmente, Karin se sorprendió a sí misma buscando un par de alas azules en el cielo. Ellos no estaban allí.

Sueñe o no, Karin descubrió que estaría muy decepcionada si Toshiro no apareciera como prometió. Ella realmente quería ver al ángel otra vez.

,Entonces los ángeles y los demonios realmente existen…'

Sonaba tan increíble. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, explicaba por qué Karin siempre había visto y oído cosas desde que era pequeña. Sin embargo, ella también aprendió muy rápido a esconderlo. Porque cuando no lo hacía, la gente había comenzado a evitarla.

Había sido doloroso.

Con un suspiro, Karin se apartó de la ventana y comenzó a prepararse para el día. Su cabeza parecía estallar. Quizás una dosis de normalidad la ayudaría a aclararlo nuevamente.

Quince minutos más tarde, ella bajó las escaleras, hacia el piso inferior. En el comedor, ella encontró a su hermano y su hermana desayunando.

„Hola Yuzu, hola Ichi-nii", dijo mientras se sentaba y se servía un cuenco de cereales y un vaso de leche.

„Buenos, Karin", su hermano de cabello naranja la saludó.

„Hola, Karin!", Yuzu sonrió brillantemente a su hermana gemela. „ Felicidades de nuevo por tu victoria de ayer. Ojalá pudiera haberlo visto. ¿Al menos tuviste una buena fiesta?"

Karin no pudo evitar sonreír. La actitud burbujeante de su hermana siempre levantaba su ánimo. Entonces, cuando respondió, no tuvo problemas para ocultar su confusión y preocuparse por los eventos de la noche anterior.

„La tuve." Ni siquiera era una mentira. „ Realmente lo pasamos genial."

„Me alegro. Ustedes realmente se lo merecían."

Después de un bocado de cereales, Karin preguntó: „Donde esta papa?"

„ Ya trabajando en la clínica ", Ichigo respondio con un encogimiento de hombros. „ Parece haber habido un accidente cerca, y se ha pedido a todas las clínicas de la zona que ayuden."

„Ya veo…"

Isshin Kurosaki era un hombre a veces extraño. Sin embargo, no se podía negar que también era muy trabajador. Que amaba a sus hijos. Que él hizo todo por ellos.

Karin suspiró. „ Espero que no se exceda."

Después de ayudar a Yuzu a limpiar la mesa, regresó a su habitación. De alguna manera, logró obtener algo de aprendizaje para un examen que tuvo la semana siguiente. Cómo se las arregló para mantener sus pensamientos fuera de los demonios y un cierto ángel de pelo blanco, no podía decir. Después del almuerzo, sin embargo, que era otro manjar servido por Yuzu, Karin tuvo que tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ella decidió dar un paseo en un parque cercano, pequeño pero bonito.

En el borde de un pequeño estanque, había un banco. Karin se sentó y miró el agua. A ella le gustaba este lugar; fue uno de los pocos que la ayudó a calmarse.

Y cielos, ella lo necesitaba.

Desde el ataque del demonio anoche, el mundo parecía un sueño. En verdad, Karin se preguntó si ninguno de los otros había notado que algo la estaba molestando.

,Supongo que eso significa que soy una mejor actriz de lo que pensaba.'

La mayor pregunta en su mente, sin embargo, era: ¿cómo se suponía que iba a seguir de aquí en adelante? El conocimiento de que demonios y ángeles realmente existían, solo aumentó su sensación de soledad, de aislamiento.

,Y ni siquiera soy cristiana, caramba.'

Su mundo era el mundo de los kami y de los yokai. Pero lo que había tropezado en su vida eran ángeles y demonios. Seres de orígenes judeo-cristianos.

,Esto es tan loco.'

Como si fuera una señal, escuchó un sonido apresurado, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio una pluma azul caer al suelo. La temperatura pareció caer instantáneamente por al menos dos grados.

A su pesar, su corazón dio un pequeño salto.

„Regresaste."

„ Como lo prometí. Y no tengo el hábito de romper mi palabra."

Toshiro estaba parado junto a ella. Curiosamente, ninguna de las otras personas en el parque pareció notarlo. Debe ser el velo que él había mencionado, el que separaba el mundo sobrenatural del humano. Afortunadamente, no había nadie al alcance del oído para encontrar extraño escucharla hablar al aire.

„No es eso", ella dijo, incapaz de evitar sonreír ante su seco comentario. Ella instantáneamente se puso seria de nuevo, sin embargo. „Es solo que ... todavía no puedo creer que todo esto sea real. A veces, todavía se siente como un sueño."

Un suave crujido provino de las impresionantes alas cuando el ángel se movió y fijó sus ojos en dos niños al otro lado del estanque. „ Eso es entendible."

Karin silenciosamente contempló a Toshiro desde un costado. Su ropa azul y ancha se balanceaba en el viento. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en aquellas alas que parecían tener todas las tonalidades de agua y hielo, ella trató de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Desde la profundidad de su alma, un destello de su vieja determinación comenzó a elevarse. Junto con una pequeña chispa de molestia por haberla aparentemente tener que sacar toda la información de él. Sin embargo, le dio coraje para comenzar a hacer esas millones de preguntas zumbando en su cabeza desde que se despertó.

„ Entonces, hay ángeles y demonios ", empezó. „ Y estás aquí para cazar demonios, ¿lo he entendido bien?"

Toshiro volvió la cabeza y sus ojos turquesos se clavaron en los de ella. Un estremecimiento involuntario corrió por la columna vertebral de Karin. Más que sus alas, dieron la impresión de hielo, causando una sensación real de frío.

„Si y no." Antes de que Karin pudiera expresar una protesta sobre esta respuesta vacío, el ángel continuó. „ Es verdad, los ángeles luchamos contra los demonios cada vez que los encontramos. O mejor dicho ... purificarlos."

„De acuerdo, ahora me has perdido. ¿Purificar?"

Toshiro se movió de nuevo, sus alas producían ese sonido distinto que Karin no olvidaría pronto. Miró hacia el cielo otra vez.

„ La mayoría de los demonios que corren salvajes son menores, almas humanas atormentadas que caen en las garras del mal y se transforman en estos monstruos. Esos, en realidad no matamos. Cada vez que los cortamos, el alma es liberada y purificada, capaz de avanzar al cielo. Luego están aquellos, sin embargo, cuya maldad los convirtió en demonios y es tan grande que están más allá de la salvación. Esos terminan en el infierno en su lugar."

Él le dio una breve mirada. „¿Estás conmigo?"

„Hasta ahora, sí", dijo la japonésa de cabello negro lentamente. Todavía era mucho para tragar, pero al menos era fácil de entender.

„Bueno." Sus ojos en el cielo otra vez, Toshiro continuó. „En cuanto a mi estar aquí..." Él suspiró. „Buena pena, necesito entrar en más detalles de lo que quería." Una pausa. „Necesitas saber que hay una jerarquía entre los ángeles. Hay nueve rangos, se podría decir, llamados Coros. Soy miembro del octavo coro, los Querubines." Miró a Karin otra vez. „Por cualquier derecho, no debería estar aquí. Por lo general, los demonios que habitan en la Tierra son lo suficientemente débiles para que los rangos inferiores puedan manejarlos."

„Pero ahora ha aparecido un demonio tan fuerte que se requería que un Querubín se ocupa con el", Karin dijo en la pequeña pausa. Para ella, era la única explicación lógica.

Toshiro levantó una ceja, parecía casi ... impresionado. Algo que molestó a Ka-rin. Aparentemente, el ángel la subestimó. Y a ella no le gustaba que la subestimaran. Por nadie

„Eso es correcto. Y el hecho de que maneja eludir incluso a mí demuestra cuán peligroso es." Sus ojos de repente se volvieron concentrados, su mirada parecía penetrar directamente en su alma. „ Lo que me lleva a nuestro problema actual."

„¿P-problema?" A Karin no le gustó el sonido de eso en absoluto.

El ángel de cabellos blancos se abrió y cerró las alas en un gesto molesto, creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

„Tenía la intención de matar al demonio anoche, pero no pude encontrarlo de nuevo. De hecho, fue una suerte para ti que en su hambre de almas se descuidara por un momento, y estuve lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a tiempo."

„Oh…" Karin tragó saliva. Su mente todavía luchando trató de comprender lo cerca que había estado de la muerte. Amenazó con hacerla perder el débil control de la realidad que había logrado recuperar. Karin no era una chica aprensiva. Pero todo esto ... fue muy difícil de digerir.

Pero luego ella vio sus ojos. Algo en ellos ... la tocó. Como si hubiera una gran soledad enterrada debajo de un montículo de hielo. Y despertó el repentino impulso en ella de ayudarlo.

¿Idea estúpida? Más probable. Pero Karin fue el tipo de persona que se mantuvo fiel a su decisión una vez que tomó una decisión sobre algo.

„Mira ", ella dijo y puso la cara más decidida que pudo reunir. „Solo soy un humano Pero quiero ayudarte de cualquier manera que pueda."

Ante esas palabras, Toshiro se vio francamente desconcertado. Si la situación no era tan severa, Karin podría haber reído al ver esa expresión en el rostro habitualmente severo.

Él suspiró. „Aprecio tu oferta abnegada. Sin embargo, como dijiste, eres solo un humano. No quiero ser ofensivo, pero es verdad. Contra un demonio, no tendrías la más mínima oportunidad. No quiero ponerte en peligro. Tienes que mantenerte alejado de esto."

„¡Pero tiene que haber algo que puedo hacer!"

„No lo hay."

Algo sobre esa respuesta marcó a Karin. Aqui estaba otra vez, ese menospreciarla, ese subestimarla.

„Mira", ella dijo enojada. Incluso tuvo que reprimir el impulso de saltar y gritarle – eso, los pocos visitantes al parque lo notarían.„ Ya estoy en mi cabeza en este lío. Realmente aprecio el noble pensamiento de que quieres protegerme. Pero siempre he seguido mi propio camino, y ciertamente no voy a dejar de hacerlo en este momento."

„Tu no sabes ..."

„¡Oh, creo que sí lo sé!" La voz de Karin, a pesar de sus intentos, se hizo más fuerte. „¡Los demonios son peligrosos! ¡Pero nunca dije que quiero pelear contra ellos! Aunque me gustaría hacer eso. Ellos me atacaron, después de todo. De nuevo, ya estoy arrastrado a este ... lío, como tú lo pones. Así que déjame al menos ayudarte de cualquier manera que pueda."

Una llama fría pareció arder en los ojos de Toshiro, ardiendo en ella, haciéndola estremecerse. El ángel abrió la boca para decir algo.

Solo que ya no llegó a eso.

Un hormigueo alarmante en su cuello hizo que la mirada de Karin se disparara hacia arriba. Apenas notó que Toshiro hizo lo mismo. Y en el mismo momento que ella gritó: „¡ENCIMA!", su espada apareció en un destello de metal.

 **Nota del autor** : La parte más difícil de este capítulo fue la reacción de Karin el día después de una revelación tan masiva como ángeles y demonios realmente existen. Sin embargo, todavía intenté dejar que su naturaleza obstinada y fogosa se muestra, y espero haberlo logrado, y que lo lograré en el futuro.  
De todos modos, la acción está accelerando, amigos! ;)


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Toshiro se movió a la velocidad del rayo natural para la mayoría de los ángeles. Él también había notado el aura oscura del demonio moviéndose a través del intermedio.

Metal brilló a la luz del sol.

Por supuesto, este humilde demonio no había tenido oportunidad contra un miembro del coro de Cherubim. Un rápido golpe y un salto sostenido por un batir de alas fue todo lo que necesitó Toshiro para cortar al demonio que saltaba por la mitad. Había intentado un ataque sorpresa, acercándose a ellos en el intermedio, y luego saltar a su presa nada suspicaz desde arriba.

Excepto que había subestimado a dicha presa.

Toshiro miró un segundo más al reluciente polvo en el que el demonio se había disuelto. Esta alma era libre ahora y encontraría descanso en el Cielo. Entonces el ángel aterrizó en el suelo y se volvió hacia Karin.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero más asombrada que asustada.

„Eso ... fue súper rápido", ella trajo en un susurro.

Había demasiado deseo de poseer tanta velocidad en su voz para el gusto de Toshiro. Pero decidió dejar de lado su ira por el momento. Algo más importante acaba de surgir.

„Sentiste ese demonio, ¿no?"

Era una pregunta y una declaración al mismo tiempo. La chica humana de cabello negro asintió.

„Supongo que lo hice." Su expresión era pensativo, sus ojos claramente en el pasado.„Ya sabes ... Siempre he visto y oído cosas raras desde que tengo memoria. Supongo que ahora sé por qué."

„¿Que has dicho?", Toshiro preguntó alarmado.

Karin levantó sus cejas. „Dije que siempre he visto y oído cosas raras desde que puedo recordar."

„Es eso así…"

Toshiro estudió a Karin con nuevo interés y preocupación.

Esto parecía grande. Más grande de lo que había anticipado. Como las cosas se veían ahora, ella tenía algunos poderes innatas, uno de ellos era la capacidad de sentir la presencia de demonios. Ni siquiera él, un ser antiguo y poderoso, había encontrado algo como esto nunca antes.

De repente, los ojos de Karin se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. „Oye, si puedo sentir demonios, ¿no puedo ayudarte a encontrar el que buscas?"

Toshiro no respondió de inmediato. Intentó descubrir cómo proceder mejor. Todavía no quería que Karin se acercara a ese demonio otra vez. Algo que realmente no debería estar sintiendo. Y el hecho de que ella era capaz de sentir la presencia de los demonios no debía menospreciarse tampoco. De hecho, podría ser de suma importancia. Y quién sabía qué otros poderes dormitaban en este mortal.

Se le ocurrió un pensamiento y él le preguntó: „¿Puedes sentirme también?"

„Sí." Karin cerró los ojos por un momento antes de mirarlo de nuevo.„Siento un poco de frío. Un soplo de invierno y nieve. Incluso puedo olerlo en el aire."

„Qué interesante ... para que puedas sentir tanto a los ángeles como a los demonios. De hecho, sí tengo dominio sobre la nieve, el hielo y el invierno."

Toshiro estudió al mortal más de cerca esta vez. Esta revelación cambió todo. Probablemente tenía razón: sin nadie haciendo algo, estaba demasiado metida en esto. No es que eso cambiara el hecho de que no la dejaría acercarse a ningún demonio.

„Es ... ¿es tan rara una habilidad?"

Karin hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo, pero el ángel podía decir con la pregunta que no se sentía cómoda con la situación. Él también podía sentirlo.

„En realidad, es la primera vez que me encuentro con esto", él dijo, un poco aplacado. „ Ha habido otros mortales con poderes, pero ninguno con tales como el tuyo. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Haremos algo al respecto. Si los poderes que se esconden dentro de ti permanecen sin control, no irá bien para ti. Tendrás que aprender a manejarlo."

Karin tragó, pero luego lo miró desafiante. „¿Estás tratando de asustarme? Si tienes la intención de impedir que intente ayudarlo, te informo que no funcionará. Además, todavía no has respondido mi pregunta."

Al instante, la sensación de apaciguamiento desapareció. ¿Entonces esta pequeña niña estaba eligiendo la manera desagradable?

„No tenía intención de nada del tipo ", Toshiro dijo, dejando que el hielo fluyera en su voz. Él notó que ella se estremecía y estaba satisfecho. „Y lo que sea que vayas a decir, no te dejaré pelear." Una pausa. „Sin embargo, podría haber una manera en que podrías ayudarme de una manera diferente. No es todo sin riesgo, pero ..."

Sus ojos se iluminaron. „¡Dime que puedo hacer!"

„El demonio del que te hablé", el ángel de alas azules dijo, „es bueno en esconder su presencia, si recuerdas."

Ella asintió. „Sí…"

„Lo que quiero que hagas es tratar de localizarlo. Quizás puedas tener éxito donde tantos ángeles han fallado. Después de todo, los caminos del Señor son misteriosos. Pero debo advertirte. Existe la posibilidad de que atraiga la atención no deseada."

„Lo haré", Karin explicó sin la más mínima vacilación y demasiada ansiedad por su gusto. Toshiro no sabía si admirar su valentía o maldecir su tontería.

Sin decir una palabra más, ella cerró los ojos.

Mientras la miraba, Toshiro pudo sentir la tensión creciendo dentro de él. Algo por lo que generalmente no era propenso, pero dada la situación, no estaba sorprendido. Después de todo, él había cazado a ese demonio por un tiempo, y esta podría ser la oportunidad de finalmente deshacerse de él. Cuanto antes mejor, ya que parecía inusualmente peligroso y no se le debe permitir vagar por el mundo por mucho más tiempo.

Luego estaba también la cuestión del poder de Karin.

Como si fuera una señal, Karin abrió los ojos. Toshiro sintió una inesperada y poco familiar oleada de decepción cuando sacudió la cabeza y dijo: „ Siento algunas presencias malvadas alrededor. Pero el que me atacó ayer no está en ninguna parte."

„Tch…" Toshiro juró interiormente. „Este demonio es inusualmente experto en ocultar su presencia."

„¿O tal vez está fuera de rango?", Karin sugirió.

El ángel de alas azules levantó una ceja con sorpresa. „ ¿Como teléfonos celulares en un área sin conexión?"

„¡Sí, sí!" Karin asintió emocionada. „ No sé todo sobre este poder. Pero siento que puedo sentir los presences solo en un área determinada, y no en toda la ciudad."

„Ya veo…"

Toshiro no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado por lo rápido que estaba aprendiendo cómo funcionaban sus poderes. Y ella parecía ingeniosa, también, se le ocurrió la idea de que sus poderes funcionaran de manera similar a los teléfonos celulares. Por otra parte, nunca usó la tecnología de humanos.

Un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente de inmediato. No fue difícil, realmente.

„¿Tienes algo planeado para esta tarde?"

„¿Huh? ¿No porque?"

El ángel la miró a los ojos. „Porque vamos a tomar un pequeño vuelo."

Quince minutos más tarde, se deslizaban por el aire sobre los rascacielos y otros edificios de la ciudad de Karakura. Para sorpresa de Toshiro, ella había tenido menos miedo a volar de lo que había esperado. En su experiencia, los seres sin alas generalmente temen grandes altitudes. Pero no Karin. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando le contó su plan de sobrevolar la ciudad e intentar encontrar al demonio de esa manera.

Al principio, ella se había aferrado a él con bastante fuerza. Lo cual fue solo natural. Algún instinto innato que ni siquiera este valiente mortal podría superar. Pero cuanto más volaban, más podía sentirla relajarse.

,Ella realmente no tiene miedo.'

Después de permitirse maravillarse con el coraje de este mortal, se centró en volar y en su entorno de nuevo. Al igual que Karin, él extendió sus sentidos e intentó captar la energía del demonio que estaba cazando.

Al principio, parecía otro esfuerzo infructuoso. Durante al menos dos horas, registraron la ciudad sin encontrar un rastro del monstruo.

„Esta bestia es excepcionalmente buena en ocultarse", Toshiro dijo durante un descanso en una azotea, „o es increíblemente astuto y se mantiene en movimiento, jugando al gato y al ratón con nosotros."

„Hm…" Karin miró hacia la vasta extensión de edificios, tomando un sorbo de agua de la botella que había traído a su casa. Ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Toshiro no tomó ni bebida ni comida. Los ángeles tenían otro sustento que los humanos, y necesitaban menos de él debido a sus poderes innatos. Aún estaba extendiendo sus sentidos, tratando de captar el más mínimo destello de la ira del demonio. Cuanto más tiempo este demonio andaba suelto, más preocupado estaba. ¿Quién sabía cuántas almas ya había devorado? Y según los informes, los ángeles también fueron víctimas. Los ángeles Toshiro sabían que eran guerreros prodigiosos a pesar de su rango a veces bajo.

,Bastardo astuto', no pudo evitar pensar. Y se estremeció un poco. Que estába empezando a jurar tan vulgarmente otra vez, impropio de un ángel y Cherubim, demostró que toda esta situación le affectaba más de lo que a él le gustaba.

El sol ya había empezado a descender hacia el horizonte occidental. Las sombras se hicieron más largas muy ligeramente. Toshiro entornó los ojos. Esto no fue bueno. Si bien la noche y la oscuridad no eran malas, sufrieron el mismo destino que una herramienta o un arma. Los demonios prefieren usarlos para esconderse, escabullirse y obtener poder. El ángel había querido finalizar la búsqueda y tener a Karin a salvo en casa al caer la noche. Desafortunadamente, aparentemente no se suponía que lo fuera.

Como si leyera su mente, la chica mortal miró su reloj, sacó su teléfono celular y dijo: „Mejor llamo a casa y le digo a Yuzu que no iré a cenar. Me dejará algo de lado para comer más tarde."

„Es una buena idea."

En silencio, Toshiro observó y escuchó mientras Karin hacía la llamada. En su voz, escuchó el profundo afecto que sentía por su hermana menor. Algo le dijo que pelearía como una tigresa para proteger a Yuzu. Probablemente lo haría por cada uno de sus seres queridos, especialmente su familia.

,¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con ella?', se preguntó por enésima vez.

El hecho era que ninguno de los dos podía irse después de que esto terminara como si nada hubiera pasado. Y limpiar el recuerdo de Karin del conocimiento sobre los ángeles y los demonios tampoco era una opción. Por un lado, ella había dejado en claro que no dejaría que eso suceda sin una pelea. Además, debido a esos poderes de ella, parecía que su destino estaba entrelazado con el mundo sobrenatural. Incluso si Toshiro olfateó sus recuerdos, un día, esos poderes se liberarían e inevitablemente la arrastrarían a ella de nuevo.

Y finalmente ... Toshiro descubrió para su asombro que no quería borrar sus recuerdos en primer lugar.

,¡Oh, maldición!'

Por supuesto, hubo humanos en el pasado hacia los cuales el ángel de alas azules había desarrollado cierta afición. Pero nunca tan profundo. Él realmente, REALMENTE no debería sentirse así. En el pasado, no tuvo problemas para borrar la memoria de un humano. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan incómodo cuando pensaba en borrar los recuerdos de este particular humano?

Pero tendría que tomarse el tiempo para resolverlo más tarde. Por ahora, había asuntos mucho más urgentes a mano. Además, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Karin terminando su llamada telefónica.

„Ella pondrá algo a un lado para mí. No tendremos que preocuparnos por el momento en que vuelva a casa ahora."

Toshiro asintió.

„Bueno." Una pausa, en la que ambos miraron el cielo oscurecido. „Bueno, supongo que es hora de que conozcas a los que me asisten. Deberían informar en cualquier momento ahora de todos modos."

„¿Asistentes? ¿Son ángeles como tú?"

La pregunta fue respondida cuando un grupo de diez ángeles apareció arrodillado detrás de Toshiro.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Karin tuvo que suprimir un grito. Ella había sentido energías débiles, pero la repentina aparición de los ángeles la tomó por sorpresa. Aparentemente, su poder recién despertado aún no estaba lo suficientemente refinado. Y deben haber estado suprimiendo sus energías, o Karin podría haberlos rastreado más claramente.

Todos ellos irradiaban gran poder también, y la presencia de tantos ángeles hizo que Karin se sintiera un poco extraña por dentro.

„Señor, le haremos un informe", dijo un ángel femenino que parecía ser el líder del grupo. Tenía un hermoso cabello largo, ondulado y rojo, con alas que combinaban con el color. Al igual que la ropa, en tonos vibrantes de rojo y naranja. La apariencia completa del ángel le dio a Karin la impresión de una llama o un fuego. El opuesto exacto del Sr. Iceberg.

„¿Qué tienes?", preguntó Toshiro, corto, preciso, eficiente.

Como dijo Karin: Sr. Iceberg. La niña decidió que sería su apodo para Toshiro a partir de ahora.

El ángel pelirrojo negó con la cabeza. „Nada, me temo. A pesar de que buscamos en toda la ciudad por dos días. Lo único que encontramos fueron un par de demonios menores, con quales nos hemos ocupado rápidamente."

Toshiro suspiró. ¿Karin escuchó molestia en ese sonido?

„Como yo temía Estoy empezando a entender por qué consideraron que era necesario enviar un Cherubin para cargarse de esto. Si el infierno engendra una nueva generación de demonios que son todo este peligrosos..."

„Sí." Los ojos del ángel femenino cayeron sobre Karin, y una expresión de curiosidad brilló en su rostro. „¿Una mortal? ¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?"

La ira estalló rápidamente en Karin. Las palabras habían sonado tan asombradas que se sentían bastante menospreciativas. Pero ella no se dejaría engañar por nada ni por nadie, ¡ni siquiera un ángel! Les demostraría su valía tarde o temprano. Si ella no hubiera captado la sincera curiosidad detrás de la pregunta, ella podría haber respondido de una manera no halagadora.

Afortunadamente, Toshiro evitó que sucediera algo malo.

„Su nombre es Karin", explicó, tan tranquilo y fresco como el hielo. „ Ella fue atacada por el demonio que estamos cazando, y logré salvarla solo en tiempo. Desafortunadamente, el demonio escapó en el proceso."

„Espera…" Los ojos del ángel de alas rojas se agrandaron. „¿Eso significa que ella puede vernos?"

¿Vio Karin una leve sonrisa en los labios de Toshiro? No, ella debe haberlo imaginado. El ángel de cabello blanco nunca había dado la impresión de ser el tipo sonriente una sola vez desde que lo conoció.

„Sí. Y hay más. Ella puede sentir la presencia de demonios y de nosotros, los ángeles."

Un jadeo pasó por el grupo de ángeles. Si Karin hubiera necesitado más pruebas de cuán especial era su habilidad, esta reacción fue la siguiente.

„Todos, esta es Karin Kurosaki. Karin, este es un grupo de ángeles guerreros de élite bajo mi mando directo. Ella de alas rojas es mi segundo al mando, Rangiku Matsumoto, que pertenece al coro de Dominaciones. Los otros se encuentran entre los geles más fuertes del coro de Potestades."

Veinte ojos de seres increíblemente poderosos que repentinamente se posaron en ella con un enfoque sin límites hizo que Karin tragara y su pulso se acelerara. Con su habilidad, sentía como si estuviera rodeada por diez incendios ardientes.

Pero también agitó su lado obstinado de nuevo, e intentó parecer tan desafiante como pudo.

Una sonrisa parpadeó en la cara de Rangiku. Para sorpresa de Karin, el ángel de alas rojas no reaccionó a la mirada feroz que recibió. En cambio, su expresión se volvió sombría de nuevo mientras Toshiro resentía.

„¿Señor, supongo que no encontró al demonio a pesar de su habilidad?", preguntó, su eficiencia como de soldado en marcado contraste con su aspecto femenino.

„No, lamentablemente no lo hicimos."

Los ángeles, mostrando caras estoicas y tranquilas hasta ahora, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Karin recordó el poder terrible y aplastante que había sentido la noche anterior, cuando ese demonio la había atacado. Se preguntó si realmente había comprendido el verdadero poder y el peligro del monstruo, si conseguía tal reacción de un grupo de fregados ángeles.

„¿Qué hacemos ahora, señor?", Rankigu preguntó.

„Nuestro objetivo no ha cambiado. Necesitamos encontrar ese demonio." Toshiro dio un breve golpecito con sus alas, que Karin se dio cuenta que debía ser una señal de su molestia. „Y tal como están las cosas, parece que estamos obligados a proceder de la manera en que lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Busquen, hasta que uno de nosotros lo encuentre por casualidad."

Esa perspectiva colgaba como una manta pesada sobre el grupo. Estaba claro que todos los ángeles querían terminar el asunto lo más rápido posible.

De repente, sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello de Karin. Su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba. ¡Ella conocía ese sentimiento!

„Oye ... ¡Lo sentí justo ahora!"

Once pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella en una fracción de segundo.

„Vamonos."

Más, Toshiro no necesita decir. Momentos después, Karin aceleró en el aire en sus brazos, los otros diez ángeles pisándole los talones.

La chica de pelo negro entrecerró sus ojos contra el viento. Ella miró hacia adelante, enfocándose en esa energía y rezó para que no la soltara.

„¡Ahí!"

Señaló, y Toshiro, con un movimiento imperceptible de sus alas, se inclinó ligeramente hacia la derecha.

,¡Vamos, vamos!'

Por un momento, Karin se sorprendió de su repentina llama de ira, casi odio hacia el demonio. Quería verlo muerto, porque, después de todo, casi la había matado. Pero luego recordó lo peligroso que era y que atacar con ira ciega significaría una muerte segura.

En ese momento, la energía desapareció.

„¡Maldición!", exclamó con frustración. ¡De ninguna manera esto acaba de pasar!

Ante eso, los ángeles se detuvieron, manteniéndose en alto en el lugar con fuertes aleteos.

„Se desvaneció ", Toshiro dijo de manera práctica.

„Sí. Lo siento."

„No hay necesidad de disculparse. No es tu culpa." Los ojos de Toshiro se encontraron con los de ella. „¿Dónde lo sentiste en último lugar? Todavía podríamos encontrar algunas pistas."

„Solo un poco en esa dirección. Ahí abajo."

Los ángeles siguieron las instrucciones de Karin. Un minuto más tarde, cuando ya estaban descediendo, llegó un grito de Rangiku.

„¡Oh no!"

El ángel pelirrojo cerró sus alas casi por completo y se lanzó en picado, seguido por el resto del grupo. Toshiro, con Karin en sus brazos, descendió más lentamente, por lo que estaba profundamente agradecida. Al ver la velocidad con la que los otros se habían precipitado hacia el suelo, sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Pero, ¿qué les había alarmado? Aparentemente, Rangiku había visto algo, lo que llevó a la conclusión de que los ángeles tenían ojos increíblemente agudos. Karin misma no había visto nada.

„¿Que pasó?", le preguntó al ángel de pelo blanco que la cargaba.

„Verás en un momento."

Karin contuvo una respuesta molesta. Cuanto más hablaba con él, más comenzaba a entender que hablar con moderación era solo su característica. Y mientras no le gustaba, trató de aceptarlo. Después de todo, si quería que otros la aceptaran tal como era, tenía que hacer lo mismo con los demás.

,¿Y quién soy yo para presumir de entender a un ángel?'

Sus pensamientos se distrajeron cuando algo rojo llamó su atención. Estaban lo suficientemente bajos ahora que Karin podía reconocer lo que había debajo.

Los ángeles bajo la orden de Toshiro formaban un círculo alrededor de algo que brillaba en rojo bajo la luz del crepúsculo.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Karin. „Oh no… es eso…"

Sin palabras, Toshiro aterrizó en el cemento de un pequeño estacionamiento en uno de los barrios exteriores de la ciudad de Kara-kura. Después de que el la bajó, Karin se estrujó entre dos ángeles y miró lo que estaba delante de ella.

La... cosa era apenas reconocible como lo que alguna vez fue. Ahora era un montón desordenado de sangre, tela y plumas rotas, de color marrón claro. Lo último era lo único que indicaba lo que estaba allí.

Los restos de un ángel brutalmente destrozado.

Algo sobre la vista sacudió a Karin más profundamente que nada antes. Todos los ángeles que había conocido hasta ahora eran seres elegantes y etéreos que irradiaban poder puro. Uno de estos seres maravillosos reducidos a lo que se encontraba frente a ella se sentía tan mal, tan ... sacrílego. Ella nunca había usado esa palabra antes, pero en este momento, parecía adecuada para la ocasión.

Un silencio sombrío llenó el aire cuando dos de los ángeles se apartaron para dejar pasar a Toshiro. El Querubín de alas azules se agachó y recogió una de las plumas.

„Yo sabía esto. Él era un miembro de los Principados." Se puso de pie y miró a todos a los ojos. „Necesitamos encontrar ese demonio. Con rapidez. El tiempo se está acabando ".

Diez ángeles asintieron en respuesta, sombría determinación en sus caras.

Karin tardó un momento en comprender lo que había visto en esos orbes turquesas que eran los ojos de Toshiro. Habían enviado un resfrío a través de ella que la hizo temblar incluso hasta el fondo. Su calma estaba llena de hielo. Pero Karin se preguntó si esa calma era mucho, mucho peor que cualquier arrebato de ira que Toshiro pudiera haber tenido. Tal vez, el hielo no era la palabra correcta para describir lo que ella había visto. Más bien, era como... como un fuego azul, ardiente y frío que se convertiría en un infierno que alguna vez se soltó.

Ira, más aguda que cualquier cuchilla.

Karin se estremeció, alegre de que no fuera el blanco de esa ira mortal. Si alguien otro que un demonio hubiera estado al otor olado de esa, ella podría haberse compadecido, sea quien sea.

Las expresiones de los otros ángeles no estaban menos enojadas. Si fuera posible que los seres celestiales albergaran esos sentimientos, Karin habría dicho que estaban fuera de busca de sangre. Para venganza. Era como si la muerte de este ángel particular hubiera alterado un interruptor dentro de todos ellos.

Otro destello de energía hizo que su cabeza girara alrededor.

„¡Lo siento de nuevo!"

Toshiro se puso de pie. Sin palabras, tomó a Karin en sus fuertes brazos, y los ángeles despegaron. Después de un minuto volando en la dirección que ella había indicado, entrecerró los ojos. Llamando a uno de los ángeles, dijo: „Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Ve a buscar los refuerzos que tenemos esperando como precaución."

El ángel asintió, luego se disolvió en luz dorada.

„Oye, he querido preguntarte", Karin le dijo a Toshiro, recordada por la vista, „¿Pueden los ángeles, como, teletransportarse?"

Concentrándose en volar lo más rápido posible, el Querubín de alas azules solo le lanzó una rápida mirada.

„Mas o menos", dijo en breve. „Te lo diré, pero no ahora."

Karin no discutió con eso. Sabía que Toshiro iba a cumplir su palabra; él había probado que siempre lo hizo. Y era plenamente consciente de que vencer a ese demonio peligroso era la máxima prioridad ahora.

„Huh?!"

Como si el monstruo hubiera sentido sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia él, su energía desapareció una vez más, solo para reaparecer a una milla o más de distancia. Luego desapareció de nuevo. Reapareció. Desapareció. Reapareció. Desapareció.

„¿Qué pasa?", Toshiro preguntó en un tono alarmado. Debió haber sentido que algo la estaba preocupando. Cuando Karin le dijo, gruñó: „Está jugando con nosotros."

Sin embargo, tal como estaban las cosas, no tenían más remedio que seguir el rastro del demonio.

Siguió saltando así durante media hora. La luz del sol se había desvanecido por completo, y solo las luces de la ciudad seguían iluminando el cielo, permitiéndole a Karin ver lo suficiente. Habían pasado tres minutos desde el último cambio de posición del demonio, y Karin se concentraba en su nuevo escondite. De repente, la sensación de que algo estaba mal la inundó. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que era.

„¡El demonio no ha saltado más!", ella soltó cuando le golpeó. „¡Permanece en su lugar! ¡Casi estámos allí!"

Toshiro entornó los ojos. „Abajo. Ahora."

Los ángeles obedecieron. El comando llegó tan sorprendente, que la reacción de Karin se produjo varios segundos tarde.

„Estamos aterrizando? ¿Por qué? Todavía estamos un poco lejos del lugar."

Con un batir de alas invernales, Toshiro hizo uno de esos aterrizajes muy elegantes. Él puede ser una estatua de hielo, pero una estatua de hielo con mucha belleza y gracia. Algo que Karin había podido observar en el breve tiempo que se habían conocido.

Ahora la estatua de hielo volvió sus ojos color turquesa sobre ella. „Espera aquí hasta que hemos acabado con el demonio", dijo en ese tono dominante suyo.

„¿Espera, que?" Eso sorprendió a Karin. „¡¿Me estás dejando atrás?!"

„Es demasiado peligroso", Toshiro dijo, algo de esa agudeza deslizandose en su voz. „Ya hemos hablado de esto."

„Pero ¡¿y si cambia de posición otra vez?! ¡¿Qué pasa si poseo poderes que podrían ayudarte?!"

„No, Karin."

„Prometo que me mantendré a una distancia segura. Te dije que no tenía intención de luchar contra ningún demonio, y lo dije en serio."

„No."

Esta vez, su voz era aguda como una navaja. Hizo temblar a la chica de pelo negro. Ni una sola vez había hablado con ella en ese tono. Hizo que Karin se diera cuenta de que discutir no tenía sentido, y así logró mantenerla en silencio; ella, que era la personificación de terco y fogoso.

„¿Hay... realmente nada que pueda hacer?", finalmente ella preguntó débilmente.

Toshiro negó con la cabeza. „Sabemos muy poco sobre tus poderes o la verdadera fuerza de ese demonio. Es más seguro que te quedes aquí."

„Pero…"

El ángel de cabello blanco dio un golpe decisivo con sus alas, y se unió a los otros ángeles, que habían permanecido en el aire.

„¡Toshiro!", Karin gritó detrás de él, incrédula en sus ojos. „¡No puedes dejarme aquí solo! Oye, estatua de hielo!"

No hubo respuesta cuando los ángeles desaparecieron en la noche.

Nota del autor: ¡Tomen Rangiku y más ángeles! :D Y las cosas parecen calentarse para nuestros héroes.


	7. UPDATE

ACTUALIZAR

¡Hola a todos! JupiterGoddess aquí. Como habrán notado, no ha habido ningún capítulo nuevo en las últimas semanas. Quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para disculparme por el retraso y para contarles a los que apoyan y siguen esta historia: ¡No está muerto! Es solo que he estado muy distraído con la vida real y con un montón de ideas y la escritura destella para otras historias, que rápidamente me atrasé con esta. Pero todavía estoy escribiendo esa, y es posible que tenga un nuevo capítulo al final de esta semana. Por el momento, estoy tratando de escribir lo más posible por adelantado para no atrasarme tan rápido la próxima vez. Vos ruego que sean paciente un poco más conmigo.

Y, por supuesto, para todos ustedes que favorecieron y siguieron esta historia, ¡un gran abrazo de gratitud de mi parte! : D Gracias, amigos! ¡Nos vemos!

Atentamente

JupiterGoddess


	8. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Nota del autor: ¡Y la lucha está en marcha!

En realidad ... me da mucha vergüenza admitirlo, pero parece que olvidé que nunca publiqué el capítulo 6. Pensé en ello todo el tiempo. Pero bueno ... en este caso, y como ha pasado tanto tiempo, hoy voy a publicar los capítulos 6 y 7. Espero que os guste! ¡La tormenta rompe sobre nuestro héroe!

Los gritos de Karin resonaron en los oídos de Toshiro. Apretó los dientes e forzaba que sus alas latieran aún más rápido.

No le había gustado hacer eso en absoluto. Honestamente, quería envolver sus alas alrededor de ella y llevarla a un lugar donde no le ocurriera ningún daño. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, era mejor para ella ni siquiera acercarse a esa bestia.

Por un momento, consideró que uno de los nueve ángeles restantes de su grupo se quedaría con ella y la protegería en caso de un ataque. Pero Toshiro tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar a todos los guerreros que pudiera tener. Y al menos podía estirar sus sentidos y hacer un seguimiento de ella de esa manera.

Aún más, él también podía sentir al demonio ahora. Sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de los otros ángeles, pero ahora también deberían sentirlo en cualquier momento.

El monstruo no se movió ni una pulgada de su posición actual. Toshiro frunció el ceño. Sabía que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarse atrapar sin razón.

,Estan en alerta máxima, le dijo a los otros ángeles telepáticamente. ,No me gusta esto en absoluto. Apesta a trampa.'

Pensamientos de acuerdo vinieron de los demás.

,¡Ahí abajo!'

Toshiro cerró sus alas casi por completo y se zambulló. Los otros ángeles lo siguieron.

Aterrizaron y escanearon los alrededores. Era una típica plaza de ciudad grande, una de esas en las que no se permitía el tráfico. La hora era tarde, pero la ciudad de Karakura era una de esas grandes ciudades que nunca durmió realmente. Algunos mortales seguían en pie, solos y en parejas. No vieron el grupo de diez ángeles que aterrizaban en el medio de la plaza; el velo mágico lo impidió.

Sin embargo, no había rastros del demonio.

Fue aquí. Toshiro podía sentir su detestable presencia claramente. Y como los ágeles eran seres mágicos, el velo tampoco podía ocultarlo de ellos.

,Camuflaje', la voz de Rangiku sonó en su cabeza, expresando lo que el ya estaba sospechando.

,Un camuflaje muy bien', el acordaba. Lo cual fue motivo de preocupación. Por lo general, los demonios no poseen esa habilidad. Especialmente no los de bajo rango. Incluso entre los ángeles, esa habilidad no era común y usualmente pertenecía a los miembros de uno de los tres coros más altos.

Sin embargo, no habia otra opción.

„¡Ven, monstruo!", Toshiro gritó en el aire, un desafío. Puso todo el poder que pudo en su voz. „¡Sabemos que estás aquí!"

Por un momento hubo silencio. Entonces, una risa resonó en la noche que goteaba malicia.

„Vaya, buen hecho, angelitos. Me habian encontrado."

Era una voz profunda, áspera y distorsionada que, al igual que la risa, envió escalofríos de disgusto por la espalda de Toshiro. Antes de que él o alguno de los otros pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el demonio se materializó en una fracción de segundo frente a ellos.

„¡E-esa cosa puede hablar!", uno de los ángeles detrás de Toshiro exclamó en estado de shock.

El ángel de alas azules no sostuvo esa reacción contra él. Por lo general, los demonios no pueden hablar. O si pudieran, no con fluidez. Los únicos que eran capaces de hablar correctamente eran los más destacados y poderosos. Y ángeles caídos, por supuesto.

Por otro lado, ahora que Toshiro lo podría mirar bien, este demonio en particular no se parecía en nada al resto.

Básicamente todos los demonios inferiores se movieron en cuatro patas. Sin embargo, sus patas traseras estaban formados de modo que solo podían sostenerse sobre ellas si así lo deseaban. Sobre sus cabezas, llevaban máscaras blancas con toda clase de apéndices. Este demonio particular, sin embargo, tenía una forma mucho más humana. Distorsionada, sí. Pero claramente humana. Sus patas tenían forma como las de un animal, y largas garras adornaban los dedos de las manos y los pies. Su máscara era negra en lugar de blanca, y adornada con dos cuernos largos y puntiagudos. Desde debajo de la máscara, largo, cabello derramado.

Y fue enorme. Monstruosamente enorme.

Toshiro solo había visto algo simile antes en raras ocasiones. Esas ocasiones siendo cuando había luchado contra los príncipes del infierno y contra los que estaban directamente bajo de ellos.

,¿Que es esta cosa? Espera... de ninguna manera... podría ser esto...'

Él no terminó la idea. La idea de que este podría ser realmente un nuevo príncipe del infierno, uno que incluso podría ser más fuerte que los demás, era demasiado terrible. Todavía envió otro mensaje telepático a su grupo.

,¡Aumentan su guardia! ¡Este tipo podría ser mucho más peligroso de lo que esperábamos!'

El demonio se rió de nuevo, burlonamente.

„ Puedo escuchar sus preguntas y sus preocupaciones como si las estuvieran hablando en voz alta. De hecho, ¿qué soy? ¿Un nuevo líder en las filas del infierno? ¿O solo el hombre a la derecha de uno de los príncipes?" Hizo un gesto encogiéndose de hombros, antes de que su rostro se contorsionara en una sonrisa vil y alegre. „¡No lo diré a vosotros, bastardos alados! ¡Lo siento, pero tendrás que seguir preguntándote por el breve descanso de sus lastimosas vidas!"

Toshiro no respondió. Esa fue una burla en qual el no se caigara en trampa. El demonio debería esforzarse más. Y, decidió, no importaba cuán fuerte fuera el monstruo, o qué rango tenía. Él era un miembro de los Querubines. Y no importa qué, él lo detendría. También estaban los refuerzos que estaban en camino. Solo tendría que detener al demonio hasta que llegaran.

El ángel de cabello blanco convocó su espada Hyorinmaru a su mano. Lentamente, caminó hacia el monstruo.

„Esto termina ahora, demonio."

„Uuuh, estoy temblando de miedo."

Las palabras rezumaban burla y bilis. Toshiro entrecerró los ojos. Este demonio claramente amaba burlarse de sus oponentes, obviamente en un intento de inducirlos a una acción precipitada e irreflexiva. Sin embargo, incluso con su aparente poder, había algo extraño en su confianza. Enfrentar a diez ángeles debería causarle problemas, sin importar cuán fuerte fuera él. Y los luchadores de Toshiro estaban entre los mejores.

Ah, pero por supuesto.

,¡Prepárense!', él ordenó a su tropa. ,¡Parece que la trampa se va a cerrar!'

„Pero supongo que necesito agradecervos", el demonio continuó su frase anterior. „Para servirme ustedes en una bandeja de plata como bocadillo." Una pausa. „¿Qué os dio la idea de que estaba solo?"

Y el aire a su alrededor estalló con el estallido de innumerables energías malvadas. El cielo nocturno pareció cobrar vida cuando una cantidad aparentemente interminable de demonios se materializó al mismo tiempo.

„¡¿Que?!"

Probablemente había cientos de demonios flotando en el aire y en los tejados por encima y alrededor de ellos. Simplemente parecía no tener fin para ellos.

Un escalofrío de terror recorrió la espina dorsal de Toshiro.

Él y el grupo de ángeles bajo su mando eran todos poderosos guerreros en sus propios derechos. Sin embargo, en tales números, incluso los demonios más humildes se volvieron peligrosos para un Querubín como él. Y no solo eso ... Si estos demonios decidieran causar estragos entre los mortales, el baño de sangre sería horrible. Simplemente eran demasiado pocos para proteger a alguien.

,¿Cómo logró reunir tantos demonios?', escuchó la voz telepática de Rangiku.

Como de hecho. Los demonios generalmente no formaban grupos. Su naturaleza egoísta, codiciosa y en general vil les impidió trabajar juntos durante un período prolongado de tiempo, lo cual fue algo bueno. Tarde o temprano, las peleas siempre estallarían entre los demonios en un grupo.

Hasta ahora.

De alguna manera, el demonio que habían estado cazando había logrado reunir a esta cantidad de demonios, y de alguna manera los estaba manteniendo bajo control. No hubo lucha entre ellos.

Ese demonio humanoide podría ser incluso más peligroso que su capacidad de camuflaje, la sensación de su energía y su capacidad de expresión ya lo sugerían. No solo había reunido a tantos demonios y los estaba manteniendo así, sino que también había logrado ocultar sus presencias. De lo contrario, los ángeles los habrían sentido temprano y nunca habrían caido por esta trampa.

,¿A que en el nombre del Señor nos estamos enfrentando aquí?', uno de los guerreros de Toshiro preguntaba.

Una pregunta importante, pero que debería esperar un poco. En este momento, tuvieron que lidiar con esta gran amenaza. Aunque Toshiro hubiera deseado información. Ese ayudaría en la próxima pelea. Desafortunadamente, no sabían nada de su enemigo.

,Tenemos que detener esto a toda costa', Toshiro le dijo a los otros ángeles. ,Siguen luchando. Esperan hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.'

Pensamientos afirmativos

„Es suficiente", el demonio gruñó, saltando en el aire y revoloteando. „ Nuestra orden es eliminar vosotros las plagas de nuestro camino."

„¿Orden?" Toshiro aprovechó la oportunidad. „¿Orden de quien?"

„Hah, buen intento. Tienes que hacerlo mejor si esperas obtener información de mi parte." El demonio dio esa risa horrible. „Pensé que los querubines son más inteligentes que eso. Oh bien. ¡Ahora, tomemos un poco de àngel para la cena, muchachos!"

Esta vez, Toshiro ni siquiera necesitó dar un comando telepático. Con sus espadas ya desenvainadas, los ángeles extendieron sus alas, liberaron sus energías y se cubrieron en sus formas resplandecientes y etéreas. Entonces los ángeles se levantaron para enfrentar la embestida de los demonios.

Cuando se encontraron, el choque de sus energías causó una explosión masiva. Uno que incluso se sintió en el mundo mortal. El concreto se agrietó por la fuerza de la ráfaga. Los humanos en la plaza comenzaron a gritar y correr. Un par de ellos fueron derribados por la explosión, pero afortunadamente, ninguno parecía estar gravemente herido.

Estalló el caos

La parte buena fue que la mayoría de los demonios realmente eran débiles. Cortarlos casi no requiere energía. Un solo golpe fue suficiente.

La parte mala: ¿Quién sabía cuánto duraría esto? Por cada demonio que cortaron, dos más parecieron materializarse instantáneamente. Si durara lo suficiente, la energía de los ángeles podría comenzar a agotarse.

Tenían que eliminar a los demonios lo más rápido posible, se dio cuenta el ángel de cabellos blancos.

Envuelto en una energía blanco azulada, Toshiro bailó entre los demonios, su espada destellando una y otra vez. Se movió tan rápido que parecía no ser más que un destello de luz azul. Ocasionalmente, balanceaba su espada y liberaba poderosas ondas de hielo, eliminando docenas de demonios a la vez.

No había nada más que él y los monstruos. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando ignoraran a los mortales que huían, eso era lo mejor para él.

Por cuánto tiempo habían estado luchando, Toshiro no podía decirlo. Pensó que se dio cuenta de que los números de los demonios comienzan a declinar lentamente, pero gradualmente. Sin embargo, de repente, un grito de dolor llamó su atención. Derribó su oponente actual y miró a su alrededor. Uno de los otros ángeles había sido alcanzado por la garra de un demonio, que había dejado una herida desagradable en la parte superior del brazo. La sangre roja caía al suelo. El aura de energía del ángel había desaparecido.

In the blink of an eye, Toshiro was in front of him and had cut down a demon which had wanted to take advantage of the injured angel's momentary weakness.

,Gracias, Lord Toshiro. Y mis disculpas por mi falta de atención. Siguieron viniendo y viniendo.'

,Lo sé. Solo mantente tan concentrado como sea posible.'

En ese momento, una energía se encendió detrás de Toshiro, donde estaba el otro ángel. Una energía que él conocía.

,¡Oh no!'

Giró alrededor con la velocidad sobrehumana que poseía. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Los ojos de Toshiro se posaron en la gran figura que se alzaba sobre él, y luego en el otro ángel - que colgaba fláccido sobre una garra enorme y puntiaguda.

Ya muerto.

„Bueno, ahora, angelito", el demonio cacareaba. „¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Fue, por supuesto, una pregunta retórica. Un segundo más tarde, el cuerpo del ángel muerto voló por el aire. Y en la esquina de sus ojos, Toshiro vio caer a otro.

Entonces, la voz de una mujer gritó.

Horrorizado, Toshiro vio cómo manaba sangre y Rangiku cayendo hacia atrás. Rangiku, su a vez tonto, pero siempre fiel teniente. Lo escondió debajo de un caparazón de hielo, pero a Toshiro sí le importaban los que estaban bajo su mando. Todos ellos.

Su furia resplandecía viva como una llama azul ardiente y fría. Silencioso, tranquilo, pero mortal.

Sin un sonido, Toshiro cargó contra el demonio. El monstruo se rió y esquivó; sin embargo, esta vez no sin ser golpeado. Su cuerno derecho navegó en un arco por el aire y desapareció en la noche.

„¡Bastardo! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Mi cuerno! ¡Mi hermoso cuerno!"

Para consternación de Toshiro, la pérdida de su cuerno parecía enojar más al demonio que realmente hacer daño. Y desafortunadamente, ninguno de sus ataques subecuentes lo golpea. El demonio fue increíblemente rápido. Una vez más, la inquietante pregunta se le vino a la mente: ¿Qué abominación infinitamente peligrosa había escupido el infierno ahora? ¿Había otros demonios tan poderosos como este? Le rezó al Señor para que no fuera así. Porque si lo fuera, la situación habría sido mucho peor de lo que originalmente habían supuesto.

,Maldiciones. ¿Dónde están esos refuerzos para quienes he enviado?'

Afortunadamente, Toshiro mismo se movió con toda su velocidad, por lo que el demonio por su parte no le propinó ningún golpe. Descendieron en un torbellino de acero y garras.

Hasta que una voz, una voz terriblemente familiar, lo llamó por su nombre.


	9. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Nota de la autora: Yyyy, como lo prometí, capítulo 7. Tengo que admitir que me costó un poco escribir. Supongo que las buenas escenas de acción no son tan fáciles de escribir como pensaba. A menos que, por supuesto, las palabras correctas lleguen directamente a tu cabeza.

Karin corrió por las calles de Karakura Town, dirigiendo cada maldición de su repertorio a un cierto ángel de alas azules y pelo blanco.

„¡Maldita sea Toshiro! ¡Dejándome atrás así! ¡No puedo creer el nervio!"

Ella ignoró las miradas que la gente le daba mientras corría, murmurando para sí misma.

Tal vez ... tal vez ella podría haber hecho lo que Toshiro le había dicho que hiciera. Pero algo que iba más allá de su habitual inclinación natural a ayuda, la impulsaba a seguir con cada fibra de su ser. Si tuviera que ponerlo en palabras, lo habría descrito como algo enterrado dentro de ella le susurró que algo malo iba a suceder y que necesitaba llegar al lado de Toshiro.

De repente, una enorme presión hizo que Karin tropezara y se deslizara hasta detenerse. Cuando levantó la vista, vio con horror que el cielo se había vuelto vivo. Estaba lleno de demonios, tantos de hecho que bloquearon todas las estrellas.

Ella se congeló. Un escalofrío de terror, como ningún otro, le recorrió la espalda.

„Oh Dios mío…"

Karin no podía creer los números. Había tantos de ellos. Incontable. Una masa que se extiende hasta el ojo podía ver. Karin se preguntó con preocupación si el pequeño grupo de ángeles podría manejarlos. Y a menos que los refuerzos que Toshiro le había enviado a uno de sus ángeles a buscar fueran similares en numeros, ella no quería imaginar lo que iba a suceder. Si estas bestias decidieran alimentarse de la gente ...

Ella apartó esa imagen muy rápidamente. Fue demasiado horrible.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó una explosión en las calles mas adelante. De donde estaban Toshiro y los otros ángeles, y de dónde asolaba la terrible presencia del demonio que habían estado cazando.

,¡Toshiro! ¡Rangiku! ¡Todos!'

Ella rompió en un sprint. Como jugadora de fútbol, ella era bastante rápida. Un minuto después, la gente corría hacia ella gritando. Detrás de ellos, Karin podía ver una nube de polvo ondeando en la noche.

,¿Qué demonios está pasando allí?'

Ella siguió corriendo, pero con una creciente sensación de temor. Sí, ella había sentido lo poderosos que podían ser los ángeles y los demonios. Pero ver ese poder destructivo en acción fue algo completamente diferente.

Finalmente, Karin llegó a una pequeña plaza típica de una gran ciudad. Lo que vio allí le quitó el aliento e hizo que su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos.

Fue una batalla bien. Pero una batalla bastante espectacular. Los ángeles estaban luchando contra la avalancha de demonios, que en realidad parecían comenzar a disminuir en número. Sin embargo, bailaron por el aire como destellos de luz, dejando rastros detrás de ellos casi como estrellas fugaces. Habían tomado una forma etérea y brillante, pero Karin de alguna manera podía decir quién era cada luz. Si la situación no fuera tan grave, podría haber encontrado esa vista ... hermosa.

Desafortunadamente, cuando sus ojos encontraron a Toshiro, ella fue rudamente llevada a la realidad.

El ángel de alas azules estaba luchando contra ese demonio humanoide. El viento frío soplaba a través de la plaza mientras el hielo pasaba por el aire. Los dos oponentes no eran más que formas borrosas, una negra como la noche, una brillante azul claro. Se enfrentaron con una fuerza terrible, cada golpe hizo que temblaran por el aire y la tierra. Y ninguno de los dos parecía tener la ventaja.

„¡Toshiro!"

La cabeza del ángel de pelo blanco se giró hacia ella. Incluso en la distancia, ella podía ver sus ojos devenir largos.

„¡¿Karin ?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder o que alguien pudiera reaccionar, el demonio humanoide se aprovechó de la distracción y saltaba hacia ella con una velocidad impresionante.

„¡Tuuuu!", rugió. „¡Esa fuerza de vida dulce! ¡Ahora finalmente la devoraré!"

El mundo de Karin se estrechó hasta que solo quedó el monstruo que cargaba. Su cerebro ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya se veía a sí misma perforada por garras mortales.

Excepto el golpe no vino.

El metal sonó. De repente, las plumas rojas llenaron su campo de visión.

„¡Rangiku!", Karin soltó, el alivio hizo que se sintiera mareada.

El ángel pelirrojo había bloqueado el ataque del demonio con su espada. Ahora giró su cabeza hacia Karin, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

„¿Estás bien?"

„S-sí ... muchas gracias."

El corazón de Karin se aceleró por la conmoción y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Una vez más, la muerte había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto.

„¡Fuera de mi camino, bichos!", El demonio gruñó y golpeó a Rangiku. En la fracción de segundo, el ángel hembra había tomado su forma etérea y había esquivado el ataque, disolviéndose en un destello rojo anaranjado. Los dos se enfrentaron en una oleada de movimiento. Karin apenas podía distinguir la forma de Rangiku y, a menudo, ni siquiera podía seguir sus movimientos.

En el aire, los otros ángeles seguían defendiéndose del ataque de los demonios. Toshiro permaneció en el lugar por un momento, viendo cómo su mano derecha luchaba contra el oponente que había sido sus segundos antes. Karin pudo sentir su deseo de ayudar. Ella podía relacionarse, porque sentía lo mismo. Pero al final se dio la vuelta y desató una ola de hielo contra los demonios inferiores.

Las manos de Karin picaban mientras observaba las batallas. Le había dicho a Toshiro que no tenía la intención de luchar contra los monstruos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ver la lucha de los ángeles la hizo querer desesperadamente luchar a su lado. Si fueran humanos a los que tendría que matar, podría haberlo pensado dos veces. Pero estos demonios, Karin había aprendido, ya no eran humanos. Eran monstruos que necesitaban exterminarse.

Especialmente si eso significaba que esas almas torturadas podrían encontrar la paz.

Sin embargo ... sabía muy bien que era demasiado débil para luchar contra esas criaturas. Y maldijo ese hecho.

„¡Karin!", la voz de Toshiro retumbó a través de la plaza.. „¡Sal de aquí!"

La orden aguda desgarró el abrumador sentimiento de impotencia de Karin. Ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Aquí, ella no podía hacer nada. Y ciertamente no ayudaría a nadie si la mataran. Además, los ángeles podrían distraerse si tuvieran que protegerla al mismo tiempo que luchan contra los demonios. La chica de pelo negro estaba girando, cuando un grito hizo eco en la plaza.

Con horror, Karin vio una ráfaga de plumas rojas caer al suelo, dibujando una línea roja a través del aire.

„¡Rangiku!"

Karin apenas notó que la voz de Toshiro se unió a la de ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya estaba corriendo hacia el lugar donde el ángel de alas rojas yacía arrugado sobre el duro cemento de la plaza.

Desafortunadamente, el demonio tenía el mismo objetivo. Se arrastró desde lo alto en el aire justo a Rangiku. La desesperación se apoderó del corazón de Karin. Ella no iba a llegar a tiempo. ¿Rangiku había salvado su vida solo para morir ahora ella misma? La idea desgarró a Karin. Alguien muriendo en su nombre ... ella no podía aceptar eso.

Sucedió en un instante.

El aire se volvió tan frío que Karin pudo ver su propia respiración escapar en nubes blancas. Una fina capa de hielo se extendió por el piso de concreto y subió por las paredes de los edificios. Moviéndose aún más rápido que nunca, Toshiro no era más que un destello de luz azulada cuando interceptaba al demonio.

Su ira era aguda como una hoja de hielo, un mar de fuego ardiendo fríamente. Era una rabia silenciosa, pero más concentrada y más letal por su calma.

Ángel y demonio se enfrentaron en otro ataque. Mientras Karin apenas podía verlos en todo este tiempo debido a su mayor velocidad, sintió el impacto de cada golpe aún más fuerte que antes.

,Toshiro ... por favor aguanta. Dios, si me escuchas ... por favor cuídalo.'

Esa breve oración a una deidad extranjera sorprendió a Karin por un momento. Pero mientras lo pensaba, al ver cómo los ángeles y los demonios eran reales, era natural creer que el resto también lo era. Y quién sabía ... los kami y los yokai podrían revelarse ser reales algún día también. Al final, para ella no importaba quién o qué era, si solo hubiera una entidad que mantuviera a Toshiro a salvo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron. ¿Cuándo en realidad había empezado Karin a sentirse tan fuerte con respecto al ángel? Algunas veces, le había parecido un imbécil. Y sin embargo ... había algo en él que parecía atraerla hacia él. Una vaga sensación de que debajo de esa dura capa de hielo latía un buen corazón. La débil soledad en sus ojos, lo que la hizo querer sacarlo de él.

Un gemido la devolvió al ahora.

„¡Oh no!"

Karin corrió los últimos pasos hacia Rangiku y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Sin poder hacer nada, trató de examinar al ángel, pero todo lo que vio fue sangre roja y ropas rojas.

,¿Que puedo hacer? ¡¿Que puedo hacer?!'

De repente, con una fuerza inesperada, Rangiku cerró su mano empapada de sangre alrededor de la de Karin. Y la energía cobró vida dentro de la chica de pelo negro. Era una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, por lo que carecía de las palabras para describirla. Pero se sentía ... increíble. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de energía, y se sintió tan ligera como nunca antes en su vida. Casi sin peso.

Ella miró a los ojos de Rangiku. El ángel de alas rojas sonrió débilmente.

„Sabía que hay más en ti que solo la capacidad de sentirnos ", ella dijo en una voz que sonaba terriblemente frágil. „Era débil al principio, pero uno podía sentirlo. Simplemente no estábamos seguros de qué manera iba a manifestarse."

„¿Qué ... qué significa esto, Rangiku?", preguntó Karin, agitada por la experiencia..

„Que aún puedan existir poderes latentes dentro de ti, quales ni siquiera podríamos haberlo comprendido", el angel explico. „Por supuesto, no hay manera de saber de dónde provienen. No hay forma de saber por qué un mortal como tú tiene tales poderes. Pero por ahora, quiero que hagas algo.."

„¡Lo que quieras!"

Esta vez, Rangiku incluso dio una leve risita. „Pon tus manos sobre mí. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate en esa nueva energía dentro de ti. Imagina que fluye por todo tu cuerpo como una corriente lenta pero poderosa. Como la sangre que fluye por tus venas. Luego, dirige todos tus pensamientos hacia el propósito de la curación."

„B-bien…"

En esta serie de eventos surrealistas, Karin se sintió aún más surrealista al hacer exactamente lo que Rangiku le había dicho que hiciera. Estiró los brazos, cerró los ojos y se imaginó que la energía comenzaba a fluir fuera de la bola en la que estaba comprimida, recorriendo sus brazos, piernas y cabeza. Algo similar a lo que ella imaginaba el sistema de venas y arterias parecía. Ella comenzó a sentirlo realmente. El calor la llena de arriba a abajo. Realmente se sentía como si estuviera fluyendo; fluyendo como agua, de sus manos hacia Rangiku. Bueno.

,Sana. Sana. Sana.'

Ella repitió esa palabra un par de veces. Puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en ello. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos tentativamente, un suave y rojizo brillo la saludó. Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente. Ante los ojos de Karin, las terribles heridas comenzaron a cerrarse. Ella realmente podía ver cómo la carne se curaba y la piel nueva y no tocada se cerraba sobre ella, hasta que no quedaba nada visible de las heridas.

Cuando terminó, Karin dejó que la corriente de energía se apagaria. El resplandor rojo se desvaneció. Todavía incrédula, la chica de pelo negro levantó sus manos y las miró fijamente.

„Eso ... eso fue ... increíble."

Rangiku se sentó y le dio una cálida sonrisa. „ Sabía que podrías hacerlo. Bien hecho, Karin. Aprendiste rapidamente."

„G-gracias."

El ángel le dio unas aletas con sus alas rojas. „ Solo unos momentos, entonces podré volver a pelear."

Como si estuvieran en un acuerdo silencioso, los dos miraron hacia arriba en la furiosa batalla de arriba. Se veía bien, supuso Karin. La cantidad de demonios ahora había disminuido considerablemente, y parecía que los ángeles podrían volver las tornas.

„Deberias irte ahora ", dijo Rangiku cuando finalmente se puso de pie y puso una mano en el hombro de Karin. „Sigue siendo peligroso aquí.."

„De acuerdo…"

El ángel de alas rojas se envolvió en un abrigo de energía, le dio una poderosa solapa con sus alas y se unió a la batalla en el aire.

Karin se volvió y comenzó a correr para cubrirse en una de las calles adyacentes. Sin embargo, ella no llegó muy lejos. Hubo otro grito de dolor, ya pocos metros de ella, uno de los ángeles se estrelló contra el suelo.

La chica de pelo negro se detuvo. Su reacción automática fue ayudar al ángel, aunque sabía que debía ponerse a salvo. Desafortunadamente, el enemigo no estaba muy lejos del ángel. Varios de los demonios cargaron tras su presa.

,¡No!'

Karin extendió su mano, como si pudiera mantener alejados a los monstruos atacantes de esa manera. ¡Si solo ella pudiera hacer algo para ayudar! Estaba tan harta de ser siempre la que fue rescatada. Ella ya no quería ser un estorbo.

Tal vez ... tal vez había algo que ella pudiera hacer. Karin cerró los ojos y recordó lo que Rangiku le había dicho. Aprovechando el poder dentro de ella, que ya era más fácil que antes. Ella dejó fluir sus pensamientos, su mente se vació. Al instante, la imagen del fuego apareció ante sus ojos. Incluso podía oír su rugido, sus promesas de poderes susurrados en sus oídos.

El flujo de energía se hizo aún más fuerte. La sensación de poder que brotaba de Karin la llenaba de júbilo. Si tenía que describir la sensación, se sentía como llamas rugientes que la llenaban sin quemarla.

Exhalando, ella los descargaba.

Un rugido de construcción llenó los oídos de Karin, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Con asombro, vio cómo una pared de fuego cobraba vida, formando un escudo protector sobre el ángel.

„W-whoa… eso es…"

No había palabras que describieran cómo se sentía Karin en este momento. ¿Qué tan locas podrían ponerse las cosas? Los ángeles existían, así como los demonios; ahora, Karin poseía algún tipo de superpotencia que le permitía conjurar el fuego. ¿La cosa más extraña? A pesar de todas las cosas increíbles que habían sucedido en los últimos dos días y que le habían destrozado la vida antes de volver a juntarla, cambiandola por completo, todavía no se estaba volviendo loca. Ella tendría derecho a hacerlo. Sin embargo ... algo dentro de ella lo aceptó todo mientras encajaba era tan natural como respirar.

Pero lo mejor de todo: ahora podría luchar contra estos monstruos feos.

Lo primero es lo primero, sin embargo. El ángel que había caído del cielo todavía necesitaba curamiento. Conjurando otro escudo de fuego para defenderse de un segundo grupo de demonios atacantes, Karin corrió hacia el guerrero herido. Arrodillándose junto a él, ella aprovechó su poder y dejó que fluyera hacia el ángel.

„¡Karin! ¡¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?! ¡A la seguridad!"

Ella miraba hacia arriba. La que había gritado esas palabras había sido Rangiku. El ángel de alas rojas solo estaba defendiéndose de otro puñado de demonios.

„¡Solo un segundo!", Karin le gritó. „¡Curaré a este chico, luego me iré!"

Últimas palabras famosas. En el instante en que terminó de hablar, una vil energía cobró vida detrás de ella y la voz del demonio humanoide sonó en sus oídos, goteando de maldad y alegría diabólica.

„Ahora te tengo."

Karin se dio la vuelta. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que nada de lo que podía hacer ahora iba a ser lo suficientemente rápido. Incluso si ella conjuraba el fuego de nuevo, aún sería demasiado lento. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de la inminencia de su muerte, y mucho menos temerla.

,Oh no…'

El hielo destelló. Una vez más, las plumas en numerosos tonos de blanco y azul llenaron su campo de visión.

„¡Toshiro!"

El Querubín volvió la cabeza, sus ojos turquesa la atravesaron.

„Idiota ... ¿no podrías simplemente...hacer... como te dijeron...?"

Y el hielo comenzó a ponerse rojo.


	10. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Nota de la autora: ¡Por fin! Me disculpo profundamente por la larga espera, especialmente por este capítulo en particular. Por haber tardado tanto en el medio de la batalla. Pero aquí finalmente está. La buena noticia es que acabo de comenzar a escribir el capítulo 11. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para avanzar en la escritura, así que simplemente puedo publicar capítulo tras capítulo mientras sigo trabajando. Después de todo, no solo tengo que escribir, sino también la traducción.

Aquí va el capítulo 8. ¡Por favor, disfruten, pueblos! ;) y SOTE NI ZASE! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!

Con un gemido, Toshiro se cayó de rodillas. Dolor como el que no había sentido en milenios recorrió su cuerpo. Podía sentir la dureza de la garra del demonio perforando su pecho, y su propia sangre caliente y roja empapaba la tela de su prenda.

Por la mera fracción de segundo, el demonio había logrado distraerlo. Pero había sido suficiente. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Toshiro había cargado contra su enemigo, su cuerpo moviendose como por sí solo.

El ángel de alas azules lo había hecho justo a tiempo.

Desafortunadamente, Toshiro no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para evitar lesionarse. La espada de Hyorinmaru en realidad no había bloqueado las garras del demonio, sino que la había desviado y ralentizado. Con el resultado de que, en lugar de golpear a Karin, le había perforado el pecho.

„¡TOSHIRO! ¡NO!"

Una vez más, la niña humana gritó su nombre. Pero... ¿qué fue ese pánico, ese terror total en su voz? Ella no estaba lastimada, después de todo.

Ah... por supuesto ... ella estaba en pánico por él.

Ya podía sentir su cálida mano apoyándolo, evitando que cayera a su lado. Y ahora podía sentir que su preocupación y su miedo eran, por el bien de él, no por ella misma.

„Bastardo", el demonio interrumpio sus pensamientos. „Esta es la última vez que has interferido."

Toshiro volvió a ponerse de pie, ignorando la protesta de Karin. Sus piernas estaban tan débiles y el dolor todavía latía a través de su cuerpo, que se tambaleó. A través de la fuerza de voluntad pura, logró estabilizarse y levantar desafiante su espada.

„Apárta… te…", él jadeó.

Por dios, cómo odiaba que su voz sonaba tan débil. Si su cuerpo simplemente sanara más rápido de lo que lo hacía ... Necesitaba ser fuerte. Necesitaba proteger a Rangiku y sus otros subordinados. Necesitaba proteger a los humanos de esta amenaza.

Necesitaba proteger a ... Karin.

En verdad, cuando Toshiro había visto a Karin invocar esas llamas, se sentía orgulloso de ella. No importaba de dónde provenía ese poder, aunque seguramente iban a investigar eso. Pero el hecho de que Karin manejara tan fácilmente esos poderes a pesar de que nadie le enseñara adecuadamente, lo había hecho sentir más orgulloso de lo que debería de alguien que había conocido solo por un día.

Y todavía…

El demonio soltó una risa maliciosa. „¡Buena broma, pequeño ángel! ¡Mírate, el estado en el que estás! Realmente no crees que puedas ganarme así, ¿verdad?"

Levantó su brazo derecho, amenazando con una garra puntiaguda preparada para el golpe final. A través del dolor palpitante, Toshiro trató de concentrarse, de reunir lo último de su fuerza y su velocidad.

„Desafiante hasta el final, ¿eh? Ustedes los ángeles son tan molestosamente obstinados. ¡Ahora muere!"

Garra y acero destellaban. Pero contra las expectativas de Toshiro, nunca se encontraron.

Una ola de ceniza gris corrió junto a él. Rangiku. El ángel de alas rojas había desatado todo su poder. Y ella no era la única. Dos de los otros ángeles siguieron directamente detrás de ella, desatando su energía devastadora en el demonio humanoide. Con sombría satisfacción, Toshiro notó que no quedaban muchos demonios inferiores, de los cuales los cinco ángeles restantes estaban cuidando.

,Muy bien. Gracias ... Rangiku.'

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, a pesar de que no había usado su vínculo telepático, ella le lanzó una mirada. Después de trabajar juntos durante tanto tiempo, se entendieron sin palabras, habladas o telepáticas. Este fue un ejemplo de ello. Una vez más la mirada y Rangiku entendieron. Los dos ángeles asintieron el uno al otro.

Rangiku y los otros dos guerreros se enfrentaron al demonio, que rugió enojado por su presa que escapaba.

,Tengan cuidado todos.'

Entonces Toshiro se volvió hacia Karin. „Curame Lo mas rapido que puedas."

Una expresión rara de shock apareció en la cara de la chica de pelo negro. „No me estás diciendo que quieres seguir luchando contra eso, ¿verdad?" Ella lo estudió por un segundo. „Espera ... hablas en serio."

„Claro que lo soy."

„¡No debes hacerlo, Toshiro!", ella casi le gritó. „ Incluso si te curo, ¡¿quién puede decirme que no permanecerás debilitado hasta que te recuperes completamente?! "

El ángel de pelo blanco miró fijamente sus ojos oscuros. Parecían un cielo tormentoso, las emociones giraban como nubes. Sin embargo, también podía ver el fuego ardiendo detrás de esas nubes de tormenta. Un fuego, se dio cuenta, nunca quiso ver cómo se extinguía.

Quería que siguiera ardiendo. No importa el costo.

„Sólo hazlo, por favor. Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para matar a ese monstruo." Cuando ella aún dudaba, él añadió: „Realmente no quieres que esta cosa comience a arrasar en tu mundo."

Eso pareció convencer finalmente a Karin. Ella suspiró.

„Muy bien. Pero no te atrevas a morirme, ¿entendido?"

„No te preocupes No tengo la intención de hacer eso."

La mortal levantó su mano hasta que estuvo por encima de la herida en su pecho. Apareció un débil resplandor rojizo y el calor comenzó a extenderse desde la herida a través de todo su cuerpo. Se ahuyentó todo el dolor. Lentamente, la herida comenzó a cerrarse.

,Esta chica ... ella es realmente algo bastante.'

Nadie antes, ni humano ni ángel, había expresado tanta preocupación por su bienestar. A excepción de Rangiku. ¿El respeto que sus subordinados le tenían? Tuvo que ganárselo a través de años y años. Le había tomado una buena cantidad de tiempo hasta que realmente fue aceptado en las filas de los Querubines. Karin, por otro lado, lo había aceptado como era desde el principio. Sin miedo a sus poderes o su apariencia.

Debió haber sido esto, se dio cuenta, lo que lo había atraído a Karin tan rápidamente. Por qué sentía esos sentimientos que se suponía que no debía sentir.

„Digame, Toshiro…", ella interrumpio sus pensamientos. „¿Pueden los ángeles curar también? ¿O ese poder es únicamente mío?"

„Lo podemos", el ángel de alas azules respondió.. „Algunos tienen mayores poderes de curación que otros, pero todos los tenemos. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de nuestras propias heridas, eso no es tan fácil. Técnicamente, podríamos curarnos a nosotros mismos. Sin embargo, a menudo las lesiones te debilitan demasiado como para usar esos poderes curativos. Y en combate, rara vez hay tiempo suficiente para hacerlo en primer lugar."

„Ya veo…"

Después de ese breve comentario, Karin se quedó en silencio. Toshiro miró hacia la batalla furiosa.

Se veía genial. Casi todos los demonios inferiores habían desaparecido, y dos ángeles más se habían unido a la batalla contra el demonio humanoide. Sin embargo, estaban luchando. Ninguno de ellos dio un golpe, ni siquiera Rangiku y la ceniza de su Haineko. A su vez, tuvieron problemas para esquivar los increíblemente rápidos ataques del monstruo.

Necesitaba llegar allí arriba.

Toshiro en realidad tenía que evitar presionar a Karin para que se diera prisa. Sabía que ella estaba trabajando tan rápido como podía, lo cual, sin entrenamiento como ella, todavía estaba a una velocidad impresionante.

Mirando hacia abajo a su pecho, notó que la herida estaba casi completamente curada.

„Esto es realmente asombroso", murmuró. „Realmente ya tienes un buen control de tus poderes."

Una breve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Karin.. „Gracias. Ciertamente estoy alegre por eso."

A eso, Toshiro simplemente asintió de acuerdo.

Solo estaba levantando sus ojos de nuevo a la pelea, cuando un grito atravesó la noche. Una figura alada se estrelló contra el suelo en una lluvia de sangre. Las garras del demonio habían hecho un trabajo terrible. Karin dio un ruido de horror.

Eso fue todo. No quedaba tiempo. Una rápida mirada a su pecho le mostró a Toshiro que la herida se había cerrado, a pesar de que la carne que había encima aún era nueva y estaba roja. Pero al menos la hemorragia se había detenido.

„Basta." Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Karin.. „Ahora, toma refugio. Vamos a terminar esto, de una vez por todas."

Durante unos segundos, Karin mantuvo el flujo de energía curativa, mirándolo a los ojos. Luego bajó la mano. El brillo rojo desapareció.

„Como quieres. Pero recuerda lo que prometiste, estatua de hielo."

A pesar de la sombría situación, el apodo provocó una breve sonrisa en Toshiro. Una vez que esto terminó, tuvo que preguntarle cómo se lo había ganado. „Mi nombre es Toshiro, no estatua de hielo. Y recuerdo haberte dicho que no tengo la costumbre de romper mi palabra."

Abrió sus alas, empujó el suelo y disparó en el aire hacia el demonio.

Por ahora, todos los ángeles restantes estaban luchando contra él. El último de los freza infernal inferior había sido vencido. Sin embargo, acabar con una cantidad tan grande de enemigos y ahora tener que luchar contra un enemigo tan fuerte comenzaba a afectar a los guerreros alados.

Tan naturalmente como respiraba, Toshiro aprovechó su energía. Mientras Karin lo había curado, la había estado almacenando constantemente, comprimiéndola en una bola densa. Ahora la agarró y liberó cada onza de su poder.

Convocó una propria tormenta de nieve. Los copos blancos se arremolinaron a su alrededor en un frenesí. Con un rugido, blandió su espada y lanzó un tsunami de hielo, que tomó la forma de un enorme dragón serpentino. Esta era la técnica más fuerte de Toshiro, una que solo usaba en las situaciones más terribles.

Golpeó a su objetivo con toda su fuerza.

El demonio había sido ocupado perfectamente por Rangiku y los demás. Esta vez, su reacción llegó demasiado tarde. El dragón de hielo abrió su enorme boca y el demonio se desvaneció en sus fauces. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de gritar.

Jadeando, Toshiro aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo. Sobre él, el hielo solidificado se rompió, sin dejar rastro del demonio detrás.

Finalmente se terminó.

Esta vez, realmente fue. No se podía sentir ni un poco del aura vil del monstruo. Se fue para siempre. La batalla fue ganada, Karin y el resto de la humanidad estaban a salvo de este epítome mortal del mal. El alivio que sintió fue tan grande que toda la tensión salió de su cuerpo de un momento a otro.

Oyó pasos de alguien corriendo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, sus rodillas se doblaron y cedieron. Pero incluso sin verla, supo quién vino corriendo hacia él. Ya, él podía sentir sus cálidas manos estabilizarlo una vez más.

„Oye, estatua de hielo ... ¿estás bien? Tómalo con calma ahora."

Una vez más, Karin lo llamó por el apodo que le había dado, y si él hubiera querido, podría haberse sentido ofendido. Sin embargo, no había malicia en esa palabra. De hecho ... no le molestía escucharla llamándolo así muchas veces más.

„Estoy… estoy bien", él respondió a su pregunta. „ Sólo ... agotado. Pero nada que un buen descanso no pueda arreglar."

„Lo hiciste", Karin dijo y apretó sus hombros. „Realmente lo hiciste, Toshiro. No puedo creer que haya terminado."

Su voz estaba llena de alivio que él sentía. Ella en realidad tenía lágrimas de felicidad brillando en sus ojos. No es que la culparía por eso. Con todo lo que había pasado, era un milagro que aún no había coleccionado en este punto.

Con el silencioso susurro de las plumas, Rangiku y los otros ángeles aterrizaron alrededor de ellos.

„Señor", el ángel de alas rojas habló. „No puedo creer que hayas usado esa técnica mientras aún estás debilitado por tu herida. Pensé que tenías algo más en mente cuando me diste la señal."

„No tuve otra opción, Rangiku."

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Karin lo interrumpió. „¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Rangiku?" Su voz sonaba alarmada.

„Esa técnica que usó para matar al demonio es la más fuerte y formidable incluso para un ángel de su rango", ella explicó. „Sin embargo, también consume mucha energía. Si lo usa en un estado debilitado, corre el peligro de sufrir graves consecuencias."

„¡¿Qué?!" La mortal de cabello negro sonaba incrédulo, si no completamente indignado. „¡Eso me suena como si pudieras morir de esto! ¡Toshiro! Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan tonto como esto, ¡¿me oyes?!"

Al principio, el ángel de alas azules estaba tan perplejo por esto, que la miró durante unos segundos antes de que pudiera siquiera responder. Karin seguía sorprendiéndolo una y otra vez. Ninguno de sus subordinados se hubiera atrevido a hablarle así. Esta chica, sin embargo, no tenía miedo de decir lo que pensaba a nadie.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, lanzó a Rangiku una mirada aguda. „Los ángeles no mueren tan fácilmente. Además, ¿habrías querido que usara una técnica más débil que el demonio podría haber sobrevivido? ¿Uno de quien podría haberse recuperado, permitiéndole que nos mate a todos y comience a causar estragos entre la humanidad?"

Rangiku bajó la cabeza, con una mirada culpable en su rostro. Toshiro odiaba ser tan duro con ella, pero el ha dicho la verdad. Además, necesitaba recordarles a todos que todavía estaba a cargo aquí, a pesar de su estado debilitado.

De repente, los aplausos resonaron en la plaza.

„Vaya, qué conmovedor. Lo siento, tenemos que interrumpir esta escena que esta calentando el corazón."

La voz envió miedo a la espina de Toshiro. Era tranquilo, casi cultivado. Sin embargo, tenía un tono subyacente de malicia, astuta deslizándose entre las sombras.

Todo sentimiento de victoria se evaporó instantáneamente dentro de Toshiro.

Sus ojos volaron hacia donde había venido la voz. Y allí, en uno de los edificios, se alzaban cuatro figuras aladas. Estaban vestidos con las vestiduras negras que usaban los habitantes del infierno al tomar forma humana. Lo cual, por supuesto, se entrometen cuando dichos habitantes eran como estos cuatro ángeles caídos. Sus alas, a diferencia de las de Toshiro y sus hombres, eran coriáceas, en forma de murciélagos. Las membranas eran del mismo color de su cabello, un rasgo que habían conservado de su tiempo como ángeles.

„¡Gin!"

Esa palabra siseada había venido de Rangiku. Toshiro le lanzó una mirada, repentinamente preocupado por su mano derecha. Su rostro no traicionó nada, pero sí sus ojos. Eran una tormenta ardiente de emociones.

Él también había reconocido al ángel caído de cabello plateado con su astuta sonrisa. Y también conoció a los otros tres con él. Las malas noticias: Incluso como un ángel, él había sido poderoso. Y quien sabía qué fuertes eran los demonios que estaban con él. En una pelea, el grupo de Toshiro podría no tener una oportunidad. No cuando él mismo todavía estaba tan debilitado por su lucha anterior.

„¿Toshiro?" Un atisbo de miedo se coló en la voz de Karin. „¿Quiénes... quiénes son estos tipos? Ellos... son tan poderosos..."

Por supuesto que ella podía sentir sus auras. Sin apartar los ojos del enemigo, el dijo: „Son ángeles caídos y demonios. Después de que Lucifer fue arrojado al infierno, hubo una segunda rebelión entre los ángeles. El que la protagonizó se llama Aizen. Aunque no tantos lo siguieron como lo hicieron con Lucifer, él tiene sus leales subordinados. Estos son cuatro de ellos. La de pelo plateado es Gin, un ángel caído al lado de Aizen. Los otros tres son demonios, imbuidos de poder angelical por Aizen, lo que les da su aspecto actual. La mujer rubia es Harribel, la de pelo azul es Grimmjow y la última es Barragan.."

Una pausa del lado de Karin.

„¿Qué tan mala es nuestra situación?"

Esta vez, Toshiro no respondió. Él mismo todavía tenía que aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. Su grupo apenas había logrado derribar a ese demonio humanoide. Contra estos cuatro, que estaban entre los guerreros más fuertes del infierno ... estaban perdidos.

La ira creció dentro de él, y apretó los puños y los dientes. ¿Habrían derrotado una amenaza mortal a tan alto costo, solo para ser derribados ahora, en el momento de su victoria? La injusticia le hizo querer gritar.

Tenía que intentar algo. Cualquier cosa.

„¿Qué es lo que trae a engendo infernal tan fuerte como vosotros al mundo humano? ¿Os ha enviado Aizen a hacer un trabajo sucio?"

„Tsk, tsk, ¿dónde están tu conducta, amigo Querubin?" Gin movió un dedo. „Pero, oh, bueno. Ya que estos son vuestros últimos momentos en este mundo, lo puedo decir a vosotros. No es que cambie nada ustedes están vivos o muertos. Los planes de Aizen siempre llegan a buen término. En pocas palabras, ese fuerte demonio que mataste tenía una tarea. Y él falló. Estamos aquí para corregir su error."

„¿Que tarea?"

„Detectar a las personas con un fuerte poder espiritual y llévelarlas a Aizen."

„¡¿Qué?!"

Así que esto era lo que buscaban. Era bueno, entonces, que se hubieran ocupado del demonio antes de que pudiera hacer daño. Quién sabía lo que habría causado si hubiera permanecido sin control. „¿Así que Aizen lo ha creado?" Rangiku casi escupió esas palabras.

Gin se encogió de hombros. „ Por supuesto que el lo ha. Éste, sin embargo, resultó defectuoso. En lugar de capturar a esa chica, casi la mató."

Esta vez, Toshiro miró a Karin, quien palideció visiblemente.

,Maldito sea. Por supuesto que estan tras ella.'

Por un momento, el ángel de alas azules olvidó toda lógica y racionalidad. Convocó a Hyorinmaru a su mano. „Nunca la conseguiras."

No tenía idea de cómo salir de esto. Pero ciertamente no iba a morir sin pelear. Si significaba mantener encendida la llama de Karin, con mucho gusto daría su vida. Aunque ... no. Perder o morir no era una opción. No ahora mismo, al menos. Necesitaba encontrar una solución, y rápido.

Gin negó con la cabeza casi con tristeza. „Un esfuerzo valiente, pero sin sentido. Grimmjow, Harribel, Barragan ... si son amables con los honores."

Los tres demonios salieron al aire. Los ángeles alrededor de Toshiro también convocaron sus espadas y tomaron posturas de batalla. El aire parecía brillar con tensión.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó a suceder.

Decenas y docenas de energías cobraron vida. Esta vez, sin embargo, eran familiares, gentiles y cálidos. Los angeles Uno tras otro se materializó en todas partes, tal como lo habían hecho antes los demonios. El metal hizo ruido cuando los tres atacantes fueron interceptados por tres ángeles conocidos. Directamente frente a Toshiro, aparecieron dos pares de alas más familiares. Un blanco con rociados azules eléctricos y uno negro con rociados turquesas oscuros.

„Lo siento la tardeza", Jushiro dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

Las rodillas de Toshiro querían ceder por segunda vez - esta vez de alivio.

Los refuerzos habían llegado.


	11. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Nota de la autora: Este capítulo fue ... un poco difícil de escribir. Tanta exposición pasando. Espero que no sea demasiado para ustedes. Si es así, tengan la seguridad de que la acción volverá. Solo quería que se viera cierta revelación a través de los ojos de Karin.

Espero que ustedes todavía lo disfruten. ¡Nos vemos! O mejor: ¡Nos leemos!

Karin pensó que ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de los ángeles. Pero al ver a tantos ángeles apareciendo a la vez, la dejó atónita. Alas emplumadas por todas partes. Era un espectáculo que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Los tres ángeles que habían bloqueado a los demonios y sus oponentes se separaron, regresando a sus respectivos lados.

„¿Así que estos son los refuerzos que has pedido?", Karin le preguntó a su estatua de hielo.

„Sí. Aunque deberían haber llegado mucho antes." Sus siguientes palabras fueron dirigidas a un ángel con cabello largo y tambien blanco. „¿Qué os tomó tanto tiempo? Envié mi mensajero hace un tiempo."

La cara del ángel más alto se volvió sombría. Su mirada volvió a Gin y los tres demonios. „Pregúntalo a ellos. A medida que pasaba más y más tiempo sin noticia, sabíamos que algo estaba mal y hemos ido en marcha. En nuestro camino, hemos encontrado el cuerpo de un ángel asesinado en una azotea. "

„Ellos lo interceptaron, entonces."

El ángel caído de pelo plateado se rió. „Oh, mi, así que nuestro pequeño truco no funcionó. Sí, interceptamos y matamos a tu mensajero. No estaba de ninguna utilidad, parece..."

Así que por eso los refuerzos llegaron tan tarde. Por supuesto. Karin recordó el ángel muerto que habían encontrado antes y se preguntó si el ángel había sido masacrado de una manera similar. Ella se estremeció. Mejor no lo imagine demasiado. Aunque se compadecía de que simplemente había querido traerles ayuda.

„Oh, bueno…" Gin se encogió de hombros. „Valió la pena intentarlo. Pero nos despediremos. Contra esto muchos de ustedes, incluso nosotros estaríamos en problemas. Además, veo..." Comenzó a hacer un show de señalar cada uno, „uno ... dos ... tres ... cuatro ... cinco Querubines, y por supuesto, nuestro valiente angelito de nieve aquí. Eso es demasiado molesta, muchas gracias. Pero nada de preocuparse. El Señor Aizen siempre alcanzará sus metas."

Y en un puñado de llamas negras, el ángel caído y los demonios desaparecieron.

„Tch. Cobardes como siempre", un ángel de aspecto más voluminoso con cabello castaño oscuro y alas del mismo color, dijo. Sus plumas estaban veteadas con... un color que Karin en realidad no podía discernir. Parecía brillar en múltiples colores. Quizás lo hizo. Con estos ángeles, ya nada parecía capable de sorprender a Karin.

No se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba hasta que esa tensión la abandonó de golpe. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Karin sospechaba que aún no había comprendido lo cerca que había llegado a la muerte una vez más. Si los reinorcamientos no hubieran llegado cuando tuvieron...

Un débil gemido escapó de Toshiro y atrajo la atención de Karin hacia él. Sus rodillas se doblaron ligeramente y se hundió en uno de ellos.

„¿Oye, estas seguro que estas bien?"

Instintivamente, la mano de Karin estaba instantáneamente sobre sus hombros, apoyándolo.

„Como dije... simplemente agotado..."

Su indignada respuesta fue prevenida por un grupo de cinco ángeles y Rangiku uniéndose a ellos. Todos llevaban un aura de increíble poder, similar al de Toshiro. Incluso sin el comentario de aquel caído llamado Gin, Karin los habría adivinado como Querubines.

Una de ellas, un ángel femenino con un largo cabello negro que se tejía en una trenza delante de su cuerpo y cuyas plumas eran negras con rayas de un inusual, turquesa verdoso, que tenía una mano sobre el pecho de Toshiro.

„Ahora esto es inusual", dijo ella, sonando ligeramente sorprendida. „La herida en tu pecho todavía es un poco visible, pero se curó perfectamente. Lo único que estás sufriendo es el agotamiento. ¿Quien hizo esto?"

Los ojos color turquesa de Toshiro se encontraron con los oscuros de Karin, y ella pensó que podía ver el orgullo brillar en ellos.

„Ella."

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió a los ángeles y todos sus ojos se posaron en Karin. La atención indivisa de tantos seres poderosos hizo que la chica de pelo negro se sintiera un poco rara.

El ángel que había revisado a Toshiro levantó una ceja. „¿Una mortal? Eso es bastante impresionante, debo decir. Toshiro, creo que tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer."

„Por supuesto. Su nombre es Karin Kurosaki." La miro. „Karin, esta es Unohana, la mejor curadora entre los ángeles." El ángel femenino con la trenza. „Luego está Ukitake." El otro ángel de pelo blanco, con pinceladas de magnífico azul entre su plumaje blanco. „Kyoraku." El ángel de pelo castaño con brillantes chispas en sus plumas marrones. „Soi Fon." El otro ángel femenino. Su pelo corto y negro estaba tejido en dos finas trenzas que colgaban de su espalda, y sus plumas tenían un hermoso amarillo que de alguna manera encajaba bien con su negro. „Y por último Byakuya." El último ángel era un hombre de pelo negro y aspecto severo. Las plumas de sus alas, sin embargo, llevaban un sorprendente color rosa en su negro. De alguna manera, ese color no parece ir con la actitud casi sombría del ángel. Karin se preguntó de dónde podría provenir el color. Ella lo reconoció, Soi Fon y Kyoraku como los ángeles que habían interceptado a los atacantes desde antes.

Tanto poder ensamblado sólo encendió la inquietud que sintió Karin.

Después de que se hicieron las presentaciones, Toshiro contó toda la historia. Desde el momento en que salvó a Karin del demonio hasta que llegaron los refuerzos.

Después de que terminó, un silencio melancólico se asentó sobre los ángeles.

„Esta es una noticia preocupante", Ukitake finalmente habló. „Tendremos que compartirlo con todos los demás. Si Aizen ha encontrado una manera de crear demonios tan poderosos, todos deben saberlo. Tendremos que tomar precauciones"

„Conociendo a Aizen, no será una sorpresa si encuentra una manera de proteger a sus ángeles y demonios caídos", Kyoraku añadió. „ Pero lo primero es lo primero. Toshiro, necesitas descansar. Y, por cierto, bien hecho. Por lo que nos has dicho, ese demonio estaba a la par con los príncipes del infierno. Es impresionante que hayas conseguido derrotarlo."

„Mis subordinados me ayudaron..."

Byakuya miró al ejército reunido e hizo un gesto. Desaparecieron, llevándose a los guerreros heridos de Toshiro con ellos. Karin esperaba que estuvieran recibiendo la mejor atención. Solo quedaron los querubines, Rangiku y otros tres ángeles. Uno era pelirrojo. Sus alas parecían más bien exóticas, ya que eran del mismo color de su cabello con un poco de sombra de color verde esparcido en ellas. Los otros dos eran mujeres. Una no tan alta como Rangiku, con una expresión seria en su rostro. Sus plumas eran del mismo color negro que su cabello, con toques de gris claro. Toshiro debió haber visto su mirada curiosa, porque él los presentó sin que ella tuviera que preguntar.

„Son Renji, la mano derecha de Byakuya, Nanao, que es la ayudante de Kyoraku e Isane, la teniente de Unohana. Todos ellos son Dominaciones, como Rangiku."

„Suficiente charla", Soi Fon irrumpió. „La situación con Aizen es bastante mala como está. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con la chica? Esto es algo que simplemente no podemos ignorar."

Karin miró al ángel femenino de pelo negro. Sus ojos negros eran duros como ónices. La mirada hizo que Karin se sintiera incómoda. ¿A Soi Fon no le gustaba? ¿Pero por qué? No era como si le hubiera hecho algo al ángel

Por suerte, Unohana intervino. „La cuestión de sus poderes también me hace curiosa."

„¿Qué quieren decir ustedes?", preguntó Toshiro. Parecía indignado, en nombre de Karin, que ella, dada su actitud generalmente helada, encontraba algo lindo. Y su corazón se abrió aún más a este ángel enigmático, que al mismo tiempo parecía saber muy bien dentro de su alma.

Unohana sonrió una cálida y amable sonrisa. „No hay necesidad de sentirse molesto, Toshiro. Vaya, parece que te gusta mucho ella. Nadie ha la intención lastimarla, no te preocupes. Todo lo que quería decir era que me encantaría saber qué implican exactamente sus poderes, y también de dónde vienen. Un simple mortal con habilidades asombrosas y control sobre ellos es ... bueno, más que raro. Estoy seguro de que hay más de esto."

En ese momento, Toshiro se quedó pensativo. Sus ojos color turquesa se encontraron con los de Karin.

„Actualmente…", Toshiro murmuró, sus ojos de color turquesa parecían penetrar a través de su derecho a su alma. „Yo también me pregunto. Pensé que era extraño que un simple humano tuviera tan impresionantes poderes - y tan buen control sobre ellos.."

Karin tuvo que admitir que él tenía un punto, ahora que lo pensaba. Las cosas acababan de pasar demasiado rápido. Y, tal vez, ella había tenido demasiado miedo de la respuesta para reflexionar realmente sobre la pregunta de dónde venían sus poderes. Pero era cierto.

¿De dónde vienen?

„¡KAAARIIIIN!"

Esa voz... era terriblemente familiar. Pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar el nombre al que pertenecía, fue envuelta por una ráfaga de plumas negras salpicadas de rojo. Los brazos fuertes que ella sabía demasiado bien estaban envueltos alrededor de ella.

„¡Karin! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo."

Con los ojos muy abiertos y la mente entumecida por la incredulidad, Karin miró hacia arriba - directamente a la cara de Isshin Kurosaki.

„¿P-papá?"

Como por propria voluntad, sus ojos vagaron a un lugar por encima de su hombro. Donde el arco de un ala era visible. Detrás de él, su hermano Ichigo aterrizó con una solapa de sus alas, que eran del mismo rojo llameante que su cabello. Y también estaba Rukia, un conocido de Ichigo a quien había presentado a su familia un día y que ahora también se había convertido en un amigo cercano de los cuatro. Ella también tenía un par de alas que sobresalían detrás de su espalda, que eran de un azul blanco, similar al de Toshiro, con muchos acentos negros, ajustándose a su cabello negro.

Una oleada de náuseas golpeó a Karin. Ella acababa de acostumbrarse al hecho de que los demonios y los ángeles existían. Lo que ya había sido más que alucinante. ¿Pero su hermano? ¿Su padre tonto, pero adorable y cariños? ¿Rukia? ¿Ellos también eran ángeles? Todo eso era casi demasiado. Fue un milagro que ella no se derrumbara en ese momento. Especialmente después de que la tensión sobre casi morir fuera desapareció.

„No estás herido en absoluto. Estoy tan feliz. Ichigo, Rukia y yo percibimos lo que estaba pasando y queríamos venir a ayudar, pero tuvimos que lidiar con nuestra propia horda de demonios."

,¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Esto ... esto es loco!'

De todas las cosas de bizzare que habían sucedido el día anterior, esto fue, con mucho, la cosa más de bizzare. Karin sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y se apoyó en el abrazo de su padre. Sin él abrazándola con fuerza, ella probablemente se habría caído. Pero ella no preguntó si todo esto era un sueño. Para eso, su reciente roce con la muerte había sido demasiado real.

„T-tu…"

La voz de Toshiro, y su tono, arrancaron a Karin de su aturdimiento. El ángel de alas azules había sonado casi... enojado.

La expresión en su rostro era una mezcla de emociones. La incredulidad y el dolor, si Karin juzga correctamente. Unidos por la ira y ... el alivio. Luego se dio cuenta de que los otros ángeles también tenían diversos grados de incredulidad en sus rostros. Rangiku era en realidad muy similar a Toshiro. Karin trató de darle sentido a todo esto, pero lo único que sucedió fue que su cabeza casi estaba empezando a doler.

Su padre parecía haber notado también las miradas de los otros ángeles.

„Vamos, no me dan eso. Estoy feliz de verlos a todos también."

Ukitake fue el primero en recuperar su compostura. Llogrando una sonrisa, dijo: „Por supuesto que estamos felices de verte, Isshin. Pero me atrevo a decir que tienes mucho que explicar."

„Mis palabras." Kyoraku soltó una breve risita. „Realmente hiciste uno con nosotros, bajándote desde el cielo así de la nada." Miró a Ichigo. „Hola, joven Kurosaki."

Ichigo, tan no hablador como siempre, asintió en saludo.

La cabeza de Karin comenzó a latir con fuerza. „¿Ustedes... todos se conocen?"

Isshin, Ichigo y Rukia intercambiaron una mirada. Luego, el hombre de pelo negro le sonrió a su hija, su habitual sonrisa cálida que era casi una mueca.

A pesar de todo, él seguía siendo su padre.

„Ukitake tiene razón. Tengo mucho que explicar." Miró a cada uno de los ángeles. „¿Por qué no vamos todos a mi casa, donde podemos ponernos cómodos? Va a ser una larga historia."

Y así, quince minutos después y un vuelo en los brazos de su padre más tarde, Karin se sentó en una silla en su cocina / comedor, con una taza de té humeante frente a ella en la mesa. Ella iba a necesitar todo lo que calmara sus nervios. A su alrededor, seis Querubines, quatro Dominaciones, su padre, su hermano y Rukia ocupaban casi todo el espacio ahora de repente tan pequeño. Ukitake y Kyoraku incluso se habían sentado en la mesa también. Había algo bastante extraño acerca de dos seres inmensamente poderosos sentados en sillas de cocina comunes en una cocina común. De hecho, era un escenario bastante extraño, tantos ángeles en un hogar ordinario.

Toshiro estaba detrás de Karin, un poco a su izquierda. Su presencia logró calmarla un poco. Una presencia poderosa que ella sabía estaba cuidándola. Como un guardián.

Un silencio expectante llenó la habitación. Los ojos de todos se posaron en Isshin, quien estaba saltando contra la pared. Con el tiempo, suspiró.

„Supongo que voy a empezar, entonces. Espero que estan cómodo y paciente. Como dije, va a ser una larga historia."

Y luego comenzó a contar su historia.

Karin escuchó con una sensación de desconcierto, casi sintiéndose como un extraño, viendo los acontecimientos desarrollarse desde lejos.

Isshin explicó que una vez él también había pertenecido a los Querubines. Él había dirigido a una gran cantidad de ángeles. Entre ellos se encontraban Toshiro y Rangiku, dos de sus subordinados de mayor rango y confianza. Hasta que un día, hace aproximadamente veinte años, habían aparecido las repeticiones de un extraño demonio. Cuando Isshin había ido a la Tierra para investigar, se había iniciado una cadena de eventos que nadie había visto venir. Había conocido a Masaki Kurosaki, que resultó ser un Nephilim, la descendencia de un humano y un ángel. Si bien tales conexiones no estaban prohibidas, estaban mal vistas entre los ángeles; algo que tenía su raíz desde los primeros Nephilim que habían nacido hace milenios y que habían causado estragos en la Tierra. Entonces, en las raras ocasiones en que un ángel y un humano entablaron una relación, la mantuvieron lo más secreta posible, especialmente si la descendencia seguía ese vínculo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Isshin y Masaki llegaran tan lejos, la vida de Masaki se puso en grave peligro. Se requerían los poderes angelicales de Isshin para salvarla. En consecuencia, sin embargo, perdió esos poderes, permaneciendo ligado a los Nephilim y a una existencia terrenal. Construyeron una vida juntos, luego incluso una familia.

En esa parte, Karin no podía contenerse más. „Espera ... ¿entonces estás diciendo que Ichigo, Yuzu y yo en realidad somos Nephilim también? Por una mitad ángeles?"

Isshin asintió. „Exactamente. Aunque, para ser más precisos, eres tres cuartos ángel y un cuarto humano."

„Eso explica mucho", intervino Toshrio. „El poder que posees, Karin, y cómo conseguiste obtener un buen control sobre él en tan poco tiempo. Tú y tus hermanos son más fuertes que otros Nephilim que solo son mitad ángeles."

Varios de los ángeles asintieron en acuerdo, un sentimiento que Karin compartió con ellos. Cómo sentirse sobre el hecho de que ella era la mitad de un ángel era una historia completamente diferente.

„Eso es correcto." Isshin exhaló profundamente. „ Bueno, durante muchos años, fuimos felices juntos. Y cuando ustedes tres nacieron, la felicidad creció. Hasta ese día…"

Hubo una puñalada en el corazón de Karin. Ella sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando. La muerte de madre.

„Nunca te conté lo que la mató. No pude; ustedes tres no me hubieran creído Porque, verás, ella fue asesinada por un demonio."

Era cierto, Karin tenía que admitir. Si su padre le hubiera dicho que antes de todo esto, ella se habría reído de él. Yuzu e Ichigo tampoco le habrían creído.

Kyoraku frunció el ceño. „¿Por un demonio? Pero si ella era una Nephilim, debería haber tenido poderes propios. Ella debería haber sido capaz de vencerlo."

„Y estas en lo correcto." Isshin miró al ángel de alas marrones con una expresión inusualmente grave. „Pero ese día, algo sucedió que... le impidió usar sus poderes. Es una historia demasiado larga, pero un día te contaré. Sin embargo, el círculo de la vida siguió girando y las cosas avanzaron, sin importar nada."

„Probablemente era cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos arrastramos a esto", Ichigo tomaba la palabra. „Karin, los tres hemos podido ver cosas que otros no pudieron. Así que algo iba a suceder. No tenía ni idea hasta que tropecé con Rukia aquí. Ella despertó mi poder."

El ángel femenino de cabello negro sonrió. „Asi es. No estabas al tanto, pero lo hice ayudándolo a salvarte de un demonio."

Un recuerdo brilló en la mente de Karin. „Ese dia, eh…"

Isshin asintió. „Sip. Ichigo desde entonces ha librado muchas batallas contra demonios, protegiendo a otros. Yo mismo siempre he sentido lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía hacer nada. No sin mis poderes. Gracias a dios que volvieron hace varias semanas." Una breve pausa. „Y esa es la historia. Por eso viste cosas que nadie más vio, Karin, y de ahí provienen tus poderes."

Un largo y pesado silencio siguió sus palabras. Todos tenían que digerir lo que acababan de escuchar.

La cabeza de Karin literalmente ya estaba nadando. El día sumamente intenso pareció finalmente tomar su impuesto. Primero la caza. Entonces la batalla. Y ahora todas estas revelaciones... Ella debería derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

„Escuchen todos." Toshiro dio un paso adelante. „Ha sido un día muy largo y agotador. ¿Por qué no dejamos descansar a Karin? Podemos discutir nuestros próximos pasos más adelante."

En ese momento, Karin pudo haberlo abrazado hasta la muerte. Era como si él hubiera sentido su profundo agotamiento, y estaba interviniendo para conseguirle un poco de indulto.

,Supongo que debajo de todo ese hielo hay un alma amable, después de todo.'

Ukitake y Kyoraku, quienes, como la chica de pelo negro sospechaba hasta ahora, eran los líderes entre los querubines recién llegados, se miraron entre sí. Entonces el ángel de pelo blanco asintió.

„Muy bien. Sin embargo, no podemos dejar que este asunto descanse. Vamos a mantener un ojo en la si-tuación." Su rostro se volvió sombrío. „Especialmente por el asunto de Aizen. Necesitamos estar tan alertos como nunca antes."

„Estoy de acuerdo." Soi Foin se apartó decisivamente de la pared contra la que había estado apoyada. „ Enviaré más ángeles a la Tierra para averiguar sobre cualquier actividad de los demonios en lo que sea posible. Necesitamos obtener una imagen clara de lo que Aizen está haciendo."

„¿Qué pasa con la chica?", preguntó Byakuya.

Todos los ojos fijaban en Karin de nuevo.

„Bueno…", Kyoraku dijo, estirando la palabra. „ Pasa lo que pasa, ella necesita entrenamiento. ¿Quién sabe qué pasará si sus poderes corren desenfrenados?"

„La entrenare." Era Toshiro. „Y al mismo tiempo, la vigilaré. Aizen seguramente va a intentar algo más para conseguirla. Hasta que Karin domine sus poderes, necesitará protección.."

La idea de pasar más tiempo con Toshiro hizo que el corazón de Karin se le acelerara un poco.

„Ichigo y yo te ayudaremos con eso", Isshin declaró. „Ukitake, Kyoraku ... advierten al ejército angelical. Me temo que hay algo grande que se está gestando."

„Nosotros sentimos lo mismo", Kyoraku respondió. „No te preocupes Pondremos esas gigantescas ruedas en movimiento. Y una vez que están, son imparables. Sugiero un intercambio mutuo de información. Cada vez que uno de nosotros encuentra algo, informa a los demás. ¿De acuerdo?"

Habia un unisono „de acuerdo" de los ángeles.

Después de despedirse, un ángel tras otro se fue, disolviéndose en figuras de luz. El último en irse fue Rangiku, la mano derecha de Toshiro.

„¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?", preguntó ella con un leve ceño de preocupación.

El ángel de pelo blanco le dio una rara sonrisa. „ Por supuesto. No te preocupes Y si surge algo, enviaré por ti."

Una vez que la mujer de alas rojas se fue, Karin se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su hermano y padre. Todo lo que quería ahora era caer en su cama.

„¿Estás bien, Karin?", Isshin le preguntó.

En verdad, Karin no lo sabía. Estaba tan agotada como nunca antes. „Supongo que lo soy…"

Su padre le acarició suavemente la cabeza. „Buenas noches mi niña. Si necesitas algo, sólo pregunta."

„Lo haré, papa."

Karin probablemente nunca había apreciado el apoyo de su familia tanto como en este momento. Por ahora, solo quedaba una última pregunta.

„¿Papa?"

„¿Sí?"

„¿Yo… también obtendré alas?"

Isshin la estudió pensativamente. „No lo sé, Karin ... Algunos Nephilim los obtenen, otros no. Sólo el tiempo dirá."

„Ya entiendo... gracias."

Con eso, ella subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. En el camino, una repentina oleada de náuseas la golpeó, por lo que Toshiro tuvo que apoyarla una vez más.

„Vaya, tomalo con calma", dijo con rara preocupación en su voz. Preocupación por su bien, de su estatua de hielo generalmente gruñón. Incluso a través de su agotamiento, Karin se sintió conmovida por eso. „¿Quieres que te lleve el resto del camino?"

„No... creo que puedo lograr."

Lo lograba, pero cuando finalmente se estrelló en su cama, no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado. Con cada paso que había dado, se le hacía más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

„¿Toshiro?" Su voz ya no era más que un murmullo.

„¿Qué es, Karin?"

„Por favor toma mi mano."

Quizás, si ella no hubiera estado tan muerta de cansancio, podría haberlo pensado dos veces antes de preguntarle esto. Sin embargo, era lo que ella necesitaba en este momento. El ángel de alas azules había demostrado una y otra vez que la mantenía a salvo, incluso a riesgo de su propia vida. Karin ahora necesitaba una roca tan fuerte en el océano para aferrarse, porque su vida se había convertido en una vorágine, amenazando con arrastrarla hacia sus defectos.

Hubo un ligero susurro de plumas. Un momento después, unos dedos fríos se cerraron alrededor de su mano. Una leve sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su boca.

„Gracias."

Entonces, el dulce sueño la llevó a la oscuridad.


	12. UPDATE 2

Update

…

Chicos. Péganme. Soy tan estúpido.

GAH! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me he dado cuenta de que nunca subí el capítulo 10?! ¡Todo el tiempo he estado preocupado por el capítulo 11! He estado escribiendo a quienes tengo un contacto más cercano aquí en sobre cómo me apresuro a terminar, y recientemente, que todo iba bien.

¡Y NO HE AÚN CARGADO EL CAPÍTULO 10! o.o

Ah bueno... lo que está hecho está hecho. Lo bueno? Obtendrán dos capítulos hoy. Es decir, los capítulos 10 y 11. Capítulo 12 debería estar listo para la próxima semana. Y el capítulo 13, si va bien, la semana después de eso. Capítulo 14 y más allá ... tendremos que ver. Doy lo mejor de mi.

¡Nos leemos!


	13. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Toshiro se quedó mirando a la figura dormida. Sus pensamientos estaban agitados como ... bueno, de hecho, nunca antes habían estado tan agitados. Lo que significaba bastante, considerando su existencia de milenios de años.

,Oh Señor... ¿qué camino has elegido para mí? ¿Qué pruebas tienes en la tienda?'

El ángel de alas azules estudió a la durmiente Karin, luego miró por la ventana. Todo lo que vio fue el tono negro de la noche. Sin estrellas, sin luna. Un hecho que realmente envió una punzada de tristeza a través de él. Los seres humanos y su estúpida tendencia a desviar la vista de las cosas verdaderamente hermosas.

Por otro lado... tal vez no todos eran tan malos.

Con un suspiro, Toshiro se sentó en el borde de la cama, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Karin. Respira hondo. Ahora que finalmente podía relajarse en paz, podía sentir su cuerpo trabajando para completar su curación. Y su energía fue lenta pero constantemente regenerándose.

Por encima de todo, finalmente tuvo tiempo de pensar. Desde que él y Karin se habían propuesto matar a ese demonio anormal, las cosas habían sucedido en rápida sucesión. Incluso un ángel como él necesitaba unos momentos para reflexionar sobre tantos acontecimientos.

La batalla contra la criatura de Aizen definitivamente había sido una llamada demasiado estrecha. El propio Toshiro no había estado en tan peligro durante siglos. Y hoy, también había experimentado algo nuevo, algo tan extraño para él que solo ahora estaba empezando a comprenderlo.

Por primera vez en milenios de vida, había temido por alguien más.

Por supuesto, él atesoraba todos los seres vivos. Tenía compañeros a su lado que eran importantes para él, como Rangiku. Sin embargo, él sabía que podía tener confianza en sus ángeles de que ellos podrían mantenerse a sí mismos. Todos ellos eran, después de todo, guerreros entrenados. Karin, por otro lado, ni siquiera sabía de sus poderes hasta hoy. No importaba su fuerza interior, no era ninguno de los ángeles guerreros de Toshiro. A pesar de su fuerza interior y sus poderes formidables, todavía había una debilidad en ella que no fue utilizada por sus guerreros.

Karin. Esa chica. Al principio, ella no había sido más que una mortal normal para Toshiro, una que podía ver ángeles y demonios. Ahora ella era una Nephilim, un medio ángel. Y la hija de nadie más que Isshin.

La historia que el ángel de pelo negro les había contado había sido increíble. Pero explicó su ausencia los últimos veinte años. Toshiro se había enfadado porque el ángel y superior que había admirado se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro. Ahora, sin embargo, ya no podía estar enojado. Él entendió. Lo único que deseaba el ángel de alas azules era que Isshin al menos había dejado un mensaje, o de alguna manera le había enviado a él y a Rangiku uno. Solo algo para hacerles saber que estaba bien. Después de todo, Isshin había sido un gran superior y algo así como lo que los humanos llamaban una figura paterna a Toshiro.

A pesar de su molestia, el ángel de pelo blanco también sintió lástima por el otro Querubine. Debe haber sido terrible no poder regresar al Cielo durante tanto tiempo. Estar sin sus tremendos poderes de un momento a otro. Y perdiendo a la que amaba sin poder ayudarla. Toshiro no tenía idea de lo que haría en tal situación y se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. Su corazón se sintió con Isshin, quien se había visto obligado a soportar una pérdida tan grande.

,Esos demonios malditos. Cosas como esta son la razón por la que no podemos dejar de luchar contra ellos.'

Volvió su mirada hacia Karin. La historia de Isshin y Masaki lo hizo pensar en sí mismo y en ella.

Toshiro sabía que la chica de pelo negro albergaba los mismos sentimientos por él que él por ella. Sin embargo, la situación estaba tan confundida que ni él estaba seguro de seguir adelante.

Él suspiró.

Bueno, como prometió, iba a ayudar a Karin a entrenar sus habilidades. Deseaba que ella no se hubiera metido en el peligroso mundo de los ángeles y los demonios. Pero ahora ella estaba en eso, y todo lo que Toshiro podía hacer era al menos la fuerza para defenderse.

,En cuanto al resto ... tendremos que ver lo que el Señor tiene reservado para nosotros.'

Miró a la niña dormida. Para su propia sorpresa, sintió una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Karin fue sin duda un puñado. Por mucho tiempo que pasaran juntos, iba a ser interesante.

Con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se relajó, y Toshiro entró en el trance que era el equivalente angelical de lo que los humanos llamaban dormir.

Los primeros rayos de sol le hicieron cosquillas. Toshiro abrió los ojos. Tomó un chequeo mental de su condición. Su cuerpo se había curado bien, a pesar de que no había descansado más de un par de horas. Eso se debió al gran trabajo de Karin en curarlo, así como a la capacidad innata de auto regeneración que cada ángel poseía.

Toshiro miró a la niña que aún dormía.

,Descansa bien, Karin. Necesitarás cada onza de tu fuerza.'

Era bueno que Isshin fuera a excusar a Karin de la escuela por un tiempo. De esa manera, ella podría recuperarse del día anterior y acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad. Lo que no podría ser fácil para ningún mortal.

Las horas pasaron. Toshiro esperó pacientemente, sosteniendo la mano de Karin todo el tiempo. Sus sentidos estaban extendidos, en constante búsqueda de problemas. Si algúnos demonios aparecía cerca, él los sentiría. Justo cuando sintió a los miembros de la familia Kurosaki, que gradualmente se estaba despertando y comenzando su día.

De repente, sintió que otra mente lo tocaba con cautela. Después de un momento, reconoció a Isshin.

,¿Cómo está Karin?', se hizo eco la voz telepática del otro Cherubim en la cabeza de Toshiro.

,Todavia durmiendo.'

,Eso es bueno.' Una pausa. ,Toshiro ... gracias por cuidar de mi chica.'

,No hay de que.'

Ichigo y Yuzu salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la escuela. Isshin fue a la clínica, donde paciente tras paciente comenzó a llegar.

Finalmente, alrededor de las diez y media, como le decía el despertador de la mesilla de noche, la mano de Karin daba una ligera contracción. La mirada de Toshiro, habiendo descansado en la vista exterior, instantáneamente voló hacia ella.

„¿Finalmente despierto, dormilón?"

El ángel de alas azules nunca se había burlado de otras personas antes, y las palabras se sentían extrañas en su boca. Por otro lado, también se sentían tan naturales.

„¿T-Toshiro?" Karin sonaba muy adormilada. Ella realmente debe haber estado agotada.

„Sí, soy yo."

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y se encontraron con los suyos. Por unos momentos hubo silencio.

„Así que no fue un sueño."

Ese comentario en realidad provocó una breve risa de Toshiro, sorprendiendo al ángel. Y por extraño que parezca, no se sintió incómodo por esa reacción frente a Karin. Por lo general, era una persona seria y severa, y esa era la reputación que tenía. Se cuidó de no reírse demasiado abiertamente o en voz alta frente a sus hombres. Con Karin, al parecer, esa era una historia completamente diferente.

„No, no lo fue."

La japonesa de pelo negro se levantó y se frotó los ojos.

„Buenos días a ti."

Toshiro esperó pacientemente mientras Karin se dirigía al baño para lavarse y vestirse. Después, la acompañó hasta el comedor, donde el desayuno estaba listo para ella.

Dando a la zona una rápida revisión con sus sentidos, Toshiro confirmó que todo seguía siendo como debía ser. En la clínica adyacente, podía sentir a Isshin y sus empleados atendiendo a sus pacientes.

Contenta de que todo estaba bien, el ángel de alas azules se unió a Karin en la mesa. Él no lo necesitaba, ya que los ángeles tenían su propio tipo de alimento; pero como señal de cortesía, él también tomó un tazón de arroz con un poco de pescado a la parrilla y pepino en vinagre. No estaba acostumbrado a la comida mortal, pero en realidad lo disfrutaba.

Eso se debe haber demostrado, porque Karin de repente rompió el silencio.

„¿Te gusta?", ella preguntó.

Toshiro miró hacia arriba. Karin tenía una sonrisa algo desconcertada en su rostro.

„De hecho lo hace", dijo con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir y dejó el tazón ahora vacío.

Karin se rió. „Yuzu lo hizo todo. Ella es increíble así en la cocina."

Ella seguía sonriendo, pero eso no le impedía a Toshiro escuchar el más leve indicio de envidia y arrepentimiento en su voz. Sin embargo, Toshiro se alegró de verla sonreír de nuevo. Después de que ella se despertó, había estado tan callada que él comenzó a preocuparse por ella.

Eh ... otra sensación a la que iba a tener que acostumbrarse.

Habiendo captado su reacción antes, Toshiro se abstuvo de felicitar más la cocina de Yuzu. Supuso que Karin deseaba poder cocinar tan bien como su hermana, lo que aparentemente no hizo, a juzgar por su envidia.

En cambio, esperó pacientemente hasta que Karin terminó también. Después, él la ayudó a limpiar la mesa. Fue una experiencia muy curiosa. Como el ángel de alto rango que estaba, nunca hubiera soñado con realizar un trabajo tan humilde por su propia voluntad. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la tarea mundana tenía algo relajante. Por un corto tiempo, su mente podría alejarse de los demonios y la pesada carga que llevaba como consecuencia de su posición.

Una vez que terminaron, Karin tomó una gran botella de agua y se volvió hacia el ángel de pelo blanco.

„Toshiro ... ¿puedes llevarme a un lugar tranquilo? Necesito aclarar mi cabeza."

Toshiro la estudió por unos momentos, buscando signos de que no la estaba tomando tan bien como parecía. Sin embargo, no podía sentir nada malo en ella; probablemente ella realmente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. El asintió.

„Como desées. Vamonos."

Salieron por la puerta y Toshiro levantó a Karin en sus brazos. Para su sorpresa, se sintió tan natural como si hubiera hecho esto toda su vida. En realidad, solo había llevado a un ser humano como este solo un puñado de veces en su milenaria vida. Y la mayoría de las veces, habían sido niños cuyas vidas él había salvado.

El ángel abrió sus alas y salió al aire. Tendría que hacer el pensamiento más tarde. Por ahora, tenía que asegurarse de que Karin se iba a recuperar de la terrible experiencia de los últimos dos días.

Unos minutos más tarde, aterrizó en un parque en la cima de una de las colinas de Karakura Town. Como era el lunes por la mañana, el parque fue escasamente visitado.

Toshiro había elegido un pequeño claro. En ella había un estanque, alrededor del cual se levantaban un par de bancos. Karin se sentó en uno de ellos y tomó un sorbo de agua de la botella que había traído consigo. Después de un momento de vacilación, Toshiro se unió a ella, tomando asiento a su lado y levantando sus alas sobre el respaldo del banco.

El ángel de alas azules no dijo nada. En cambio, dejó que Karin eligiera su propio ritmo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en esta situación. Después de todo, mientras él sabía en cuánta agitación debía estar, él realmente no podía pretender entender cómo se sentía.

,Incluso después de tantos años, supongo que nunca entenderé a los humanos.'

Aunque, ¿debería seguir pensando en Karin como humana, cuando en realidad era una Nephilim? Por otro lado, ella había crecido como una niña humana. Toshiro recordó haber escuchado en una o dos ocasiones, en las que un Nefilim había aprendido la verdad muy temprano y que había decidido crecer en el Cielo y abrazar su naturaleza angelical. Eso, por supuesto, no era una opción que tenía Karin.

,Ella tendrá que aprender paso a paso.'

Durante un tiempo, se sentaron en silencio y, de manera sencilla, disfrutaron de la paz y la tranquilidad. Eventualmente, Karin pareció decidir que quería hablar.

„Oye, Toshiro. ¿Cómo es ser un ángel? ¿Cómo es el cielo? ¿Alguna vez has encontrado a Dios?"

Él la miró. Había una reflexión en sus ojos que él no estaba acostumbrado a ver allí, pero también había una curiosidad genuina en ellos. Esa fue una buena señal, ya que significaba que los acontecimientos del día anterior no la habían molestado demasiado. Sus preguntas significaban que estaba tratando de entender su lado angélico, no lo rechazaba por completo.

Y así comenzó a contarle algo de lo que consideraba un conocimiento fundamental. Cosas que haría muy bien para saber si quería triunfar en el mundo de los ángeles y los demonios.

Cuanto más hablaba, más empezaba a sentirse como si estuviera enseñando a un ángel recién nacido. Toshiro descubrió que en realidad lo disfrutaba mucho. ¿Podría ser un maestro de corazón?

Karin misma lo hizo sentir orgulloso al hacer las preguntas correctas en el momento adecuado. Algunas de esas preguntas demostraron su mente aguda. El resto del tiempo, ella permaneció en silencio y escuchó atentamente.

Toshiro le dijo todo lo que pudo, dejando fuera solo las cosas que se mantenían en secreto por una razón. Karin no era un ángel completo, y aún estaba por decidir a cuál de ellos se le permitió saber. Pero él quería ayudarla tanto como fuera posible para darle sentido a su nuevo mundo, por lo que él fácilmente ofreció cualquier información que pudiera.

Karin también bombardeó a Toshiro con preguntas sobre su padre. Cómo había sido como Querubin, qué poderes había poseído.

Toshiro sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa ante los recuerdos que surgían.

„Tu padre había sido uno de los ángeles más fuertes que he conocido", el ángel de alas azules le dijo a Karin. „Me pregunto si recobró toda esa tremenda fuerza ahora... Realmente es una lástima que haya tenido que quedarse sin sus poderes durante tanto tiempo. Pero basta de eso. Isshin también había sido un gran líder, un táctico inteligente y siempre se preocupaba por sus subordinados."

De hecho, no había nada malo que decir sobre Isshin, excepto tal vez un hábito de la pereza. Mientras Toshiro seguía narrando, Karin comenzó a irradiar un orgullo tranquilo y feliz. El ángel de alas azules consideró que el orgullo estaba justificado. Incluso si la desaparición de Isshin y la terrible incertidumbre sobre su destino habían lastimado profundamente a Toshiro, simplemente no podía permanecer enojado con el otro Querubin. En lo profundo de su corazón, sabía que debía haber una muy buena razón para ello, e Isshin había revelado exactamente eso.

„Increíble", Karin murmuró durante una pausa en la narración. „Pensar que es mi padre tonto, pero adorable... Es casi como si fuera una persona diferente."

A eso, Toshiro no respondió nada. ¿Qué podría haber dicho de todos modos?

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos se diera cuenta, el sol comenzó a sumergirse detrás del horizonte. Las horas habían pasado a la velocidad del rayo. Cuando la luz del sol poniente comenzó a tornarse naranja y las sombras se fueron alargando, Toshiro se puso de pie.

„Creo que deberíamos regresar ahora. Necesitas irte a la cama temprano, porque mañana volverás a la escuela. Además, ¿no es pronto la hora de cenar?"

Karin miró su reloj de pulsera. „Tienes razón. Yuzu probablemente ya está cocinando. Supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos."

Un corto vuelo más tarde, estaban de vuelta a los Kurosakis. Después de un intercambio silencioso con Isshin, Toshiro se echó un velo sobre sí mismo antes de entrar en la casa. Yuzu aún desconocía la realidad de las cosas y, por el momento, Isshin quería mantenerlo así. Dos de sus tres hijos ya habían sido arrastrados involuntariamente al peligroso mundo de los ángeles y los demonios. Y ya que ella era de la misma sangre que Ichigo y Karin, podría haber alguna posibilidad de poder verlo.

El ángel de pelo blanco observó en silencio mientras la familia Kurosaki disfrutaba de su cena. Parecía ser un asunto divertido en esta casa. Isshin estaba bromeando, con sus hijos reaccionando de diferentes maneras. La palabra de Karins le vino a la mente.

,Y ella tiene razón. Es como si hubiera dos Isshins. Apenas lo reconozco.'

Poco después, Karin se fue a la cama. Esta vez, ella no le pidió a Toshiro que se quedara con ella, lo que podría haberlo lastimado. Sin embargo, también fue una señal de que ella estaba manejando bien la situación.

„Descansa bien ", él le aconsejó. „Mañana comenzará tu entrenamiento.."

Ante eso, sus ojos se iluminaron. Toshiro podía sentir su emoción. Bueno. Muy bien. Había visto a Nefilim temiendo sus poderes, pero la Kurosaki de cabello negro no parecía tener ese problema.

Después de que Karin le dio las buenas noches, el ángel de alas azules salió de la casa y se instaló en el techo. Allí se sentó y difundió sus sentidos, vigilando.  
El silencio de la noche también puso sus pensamientos en movimiento. Y había mucho en lo que pensar. Karin no era la única cuya vida había cambiado completamente. Desde su encuentro, la de Toshiro también lo había. Estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había sentido, y todavía no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Muchas de esas emociones podrían considerarse como una debilidad, después de todo.

El hecho era que él y Karin abrigaban sentimientos el uno por el otro. Si era prudente para ellos entrar en cualquier tipo de relación era una pregunta completamente diferente. Por otro lado, ¿era posible que alguno de los dos se retirara ahora? ¿No fue demasiado tarde para eso? Porque también era un hecho innegable que su encuentro los había cambiado a ambos. Y parecía absolutamente como si no haya un retorno a cómo habían estado las cosas antes. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente qué consecuencias tendría si tuvieran una relación.

,Por el Señor, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?'

Toshiro suspiró. Solo podía estar atento a cómo se desarrollaba la situación mientras cumplía su promesa. Por el momento, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.  
Hubo un crujido de plumas apenas audible. Un momento después, Isshin aterrizó junto a él. Las alas negras eran meras sombras en el frente de la noche.

„Hola, Toshiro."

„Hola, Isshin."

El Querubin mayor se sentó a su lado. Después de un largo rato en que ambos miraron la luna en el cielo arriba, dijo: „Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi. Mírate, escalando todo el camino hasta el líder de tu propio escuadrón. Sabía que podrías hacerlo."

„Bueno, has estado fuera por veinte años. En esa cantidad de tiempo, las cosas pueden cambiar."

„Supongo que sí. De todos modos... me alegro de que tu y Rangiku lo estén haciendo muy bien y que ambos estén bien. Lamento mucho que mi repentina desaparición les haya causado tanto dolor a ustedes dos."

Toshiro lanzó una mirada al otro ángel. Estaba algo contento de que Isshin pareciera ser su antiguo yo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

„No has cambiado en absoluto ", dijo, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. „ ¿Así que ahora eres médico? De alguna manera, eso te queda bastante bien."

Isshin se rió entre dientes. „¿Eso piensas?'Me halagas. "

„Di, ¿han vuelto todos tus poderes? Se han ido por bastante tiempo."

„ Afortunadamente sí, aunque necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a ellos. Al menos ahora puedo proteger a mi familia.."

El nombre de Masaki colgaba en el aire. Toshiro se sintió incómodo, e inseguro de qué responder. Él no había experimentado ese tipo de pérdida por sí mismo. Pero él sabía lo que era estar impotente. No quería imaginar cómo debió haber sido para Isshin, notando todo pero siendo incapaz de hacer algo.

„Lo… lo siento, Isshin", finalmente murmuró. „ Masaki debe haber sido una mujer extraordinaria, y ciertamente habría merecido vivir más que ella había."

Los ojos de Isshin se encontraron con los suyos. Si bien hubo un destello de tristeza en ellos, no hubo enojo por el comentario.

„Gracias, Toshiro." La mirada del Querubin de pelo negro se puso serio y se intensificó. „Y también muchas gracias por salvar a Karin y cuidarla. No sé qué habría hecho si hubiera perdido a alguien más.."

Toshiro estaba casi en shock. Este era un lado de Isshin que nunca había visto antes. Para él, el otro ángel siempre había sido un modelo a seguir, un pilar de fuerza indomable. Ahora sonaba ... vulnerable.

,¿Es esto lo que pueden hacerte los lazos emocionales?'

„No sabía que ella era tu hija en ese entonces ", respondió. „ Pero eres muy bienvenido. Me alegra poder ayudar."

Se volvieron a guardar silencio. Fue un amistoso silencio, como si los últimos veinte años nunca hubieran sucedido.

„Ya sabes, Toshiro ... tú tampoco has cambiado, por dentro."

„C-callate", el ángel de pelo blanco murmuró, tratando de ocultar lo halagado que estaba.

Isshin se rió y se puso de pie. „Como ya he dicho." Abrió sus alas. „De todos modos. Tengo que dormir un poco ahora. Mi cuerpo todavía lo necesita; ha sido humano durante demasiado tiempo para que se vaya sin sueño. Hasta mañana, Toshiro."

„Hasta mañana, Isshin. Y cuida bien a tus pacientes."

Una sonrisa. „Eso siempre lo hago."

Con eso, el ángel de alas negras batió sus alas y volvió al suelo. Un momento después, Toshiro pudo escuchar que la puerta principal se abría y cerraba.  
Miró al cielo nocturno. Sus pensamientos seguían girando alrededor de los últimos dos días como una vorágine. Pero mientras miraba el lienzo aterciopelado de arriba, poco a poco se convirtió en su viejo, tranquilo y sereno de nuevo.

,Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tiene enloquecer?'

Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había empezado a pensar en cómo iba a enseñar a Karin, qué decir y los ejercicios que tendría que realizar.

,Supongo que en realidad lo estoy esperando.'

Se recostó sobre las tejas verdes que cubrían el techo de la casa Kurosaki. Relajó su cuerpo y su mente hasta que entró en el estado que fue el sueño para los ángeles. Solo se mantuvo lo suficientemente consciente como para sentir cualquier peligro que se acercaba.

,Y tengo mucha curiosidad de cómo irán las cosas de aquí en adelante.'


	14. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Regresar a la escuela fue ... extraño.

Cuando Karin se acercó a la puerta de la escuela, los sonidos y vistas familiares de sus compañeros de estudios, todos en dirección al mismo objetivo, la saludaron. Un mar de uniformes grises.

Sin embargo, se sentía diferente de antes de que el demonio la hubiera atacado. De hecho, se sentía como una extraña, observando el mundo a su alrededor con desapego.

Claro, el día libre la había ayudado mucho a acostumbrarse a la realidad cambiada. Sin embargo, parecía tardar un poco más de lo que había esperado. Después de todo, ella había aprendido que los ángeles y los demonios realmente existían. Y sobre todo, que su padre, a quien había conocido toda su vida como un tonto adorable, también resultó ser un ángel. Un hecho que aún no se computaba en su cabeza.

„Oye, Karin!"

Levantó la vista y vio a tres de sus amigos cercanos dirigiéndose hacia ella. Karin logró levantar una mano para saludar y sonreír, aunque se sentía mecánica, incluso para ella.

„Hola chicas."

„¿Te sientes bien de nuevo? ", preguntó Saki. „Escuchamos que tenías un resfriado muy fuerte."

A Karin le tomó unos momentos percibir ese. „ Oh, sí, fue bastante malo. Y salió de la nada. He estado bien el sábado."

„Es bueno que te hayas recuperado tan rápido", Anzu comentó. „No te has perdido mucho. Tengo las notas y tus papeles."

„Muchas gracias, Anzu."

Juntos continuaron su camino hacia la escuela. Saki, Anzu y Himiko bromearon y se rieron, como de costumbre. Karin, sin embargo, apenas lo notó por primera vez. Toda su energía se fue a guardar silencio, lo que resultó ser más difícil de lo que ella había imaginado. Más que nunca, se sentía como una extraña, muy alejada de los demás, a pesar de caminar junto a ellos.

„¿Alguien en casa? ¡Oye, Tierra a Karin! "

„¿Eh? ¿Qué? Lo siento, solo estaba... perdido en mis pensamientos."

Saki suspiró. „Vaya, debes haber tenido un verdadero resfriado fuerte si aún estás tan afectado. Bueno, pregunté si estás listo para el examen la próxima semana.."

„¿Examen?" Le tomó a Karin un par de segundos hasta que su mente se puso en movimiento. „Ah, te refieres al examen de física del próximo lunes."

„Sí."

„Bueno…" Karin golpeó su dedo contra su barbilla. „Me siento lo suficientemente seguro."

„Himiko y yo pensamos que sería genial si pudiéramos tener una última sesión de aprendizaje antes del examen ", explicó Saki. „Todavía hay partes con las que luchamos."

„Estoy en eso", Anzu añadió. „Más aprendizaje solo puede darte mejores grados."

„Seguro que no puede doler. Está bien, yo también estoy adentro. ¿Cuándo quisieron hacerlo?"

„Si eres libre, queríamos reunirnos en mi casa el sábado por la tarde", Saki respondió.

Karin asintió. „Tendré que consultar con mi familia esta tarde, pero creo que no debería haber ningún problema."

Ella no tenía reservas acerca de hacer esta concesión. Seguramente ni Toshiro ni su padre tendrían nada en contra de que se saltara una sesión de entrenamiento para aprender y trabajar para su futuro.

„¡Genial!" Himiko aplaudió con entusiasmo. „¡Vamos a aprender todo lo posible y luego lo pasaremos genial ¿Por qué no vemos una buena película para recompensarnos por nuestro arduo trabajo?"

Cuando la conversación volvió a las cosas mundanas, la mente de Karin se desvió de nuevo. Fue un pequeño shock que no pudiera decir si estaba deseando pasar tiempo con los demás o no. Una cosa era segura: nunca podría volver a ver las cosas de la misma manera que antes. En cualquier otro momento, podría haberse unido alegremente a los demás en su conversación. Ahora, sin embargo, había otras cosas que ocupaban su mente.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta de la escuela, un destello azul llamó la atención de Karin. Cuando miró, solo pudo ver una pluma azul antes de que se disolviera en polvo brillante. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Toshiro debe estar cuidando de ella. Y bastante cierto, cuando ella se concentró un poco, pudo sentir su energía.

,Estatua de hielo…'

Levantó la vista, pero no había rastro del ángel de pelo blanco en el cielo azul. Aun así, sabiendo que él estaba con ella tenía algo que lo calmaba. Karin se sentía ahora segura de que podría pasar el día.

Sin embargo, pasó con la misma sensación de desapego que había sentido desde el principio. Parecía un milagro que Karin pudiera concentrarse en cualquiera de las lecciones. Guardar silencio sobre un secreto tan grande requería mucha energía. Durante el almuerzo, incluso tuvo problemas para bajar un solo bocado. Cada vez que la lucha amenazaba con volverse abrumadora, ella se estiraba y tomaba algo de fuerza de la presencia de Toshiro. Por suerte, eso ayudó mucho.

Sólo cambió después de que terminó la escuela. No perdió el tiempo, le dio un buen día a sus amigas y se apresuró a salir del aula. Mientras Karin se dirigía a casa, se entusiasmó con la próxima sesión de entrenamiento con Toshiro. Afortunadamente, los maestros no les habían dado mucha tarea. En aproximadamente tres cuartos de hora, Karin supuso que ella podría hacerlo.

En casa, resultó que Yuzu aún no había regresado. Papá todavía estaba en la clínica. En cambio, cuando entró en su habitación, encontró a cierto ángel de pelo blanco esperando, sentado cómodamente en su cama.

„Bienvenido a casa."

„Hola, Toshiro."

„¿Como fue tu día?"

Por un momento, Karin no estaba segura de cómo se refería a esa pregunta. Entonces ella sintió que una sonrisa extendía sus labios.

„Ya sabes, estatua de hielo. Entonces, ¿por qué todavía preguntas?"

Eso provocó un indignado resoplido del ángel. „Es Toshiro, no estatua de hielo. Y solo quería ser cortés."

Eso logró provocar una risita corta de Karin. „Lo tengo, lo tengo. Ahora, déjame pasar esta tarea para que podamos comenzar mi entrenamiento."

„Seguro seguro. Estaré en el techo, vigilando.."

„Gracias. Te llamaré cuando haya terminado con la tarea."

El ángel de alas azules asintió, extendió sus alas y, tomando una forma etérea, desapareció a través de la pared.

Karin se mantuvo fiel a su palabra y se puso a trabajar. En algún momento, Yuzu llegó a casa y le preguntó acerca de la cena. La Kurosaki de pelo negro le pidió a su hermana que dejara algo para ella, ya que tenía que salir pronto. Yuzu ladeó la cabeza de manera inquisitiva, pero no discutió.

A Karin le tomó un poco más de tiempo hasta que terminó con su tarea. Pero después de casi una hora, se despidió de Yuzu, que estaba en la cocina, y salió de la casa.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de llamar, escuchó el familiar susurro de las plumas. Toshiro descendió del cielo y aterrizó muy elegantemente a su lado.

„Así que has terminado?"

„Sí. Y lista para rodar."

Conociéndose a sí misma, Karin había imaginado que ya estaría muerta de cansancio después de un día así. Pero ella no estaba. En su lugar, se sentía ansiosa por tomar lo que Toshiro pudiera lanzarle. De hecho, todas sus fibras parecían rebosar de energía.

„Eso es bueno." La más breve de las sonrisas apareció en la cara de Toshiro. „Anoche, vi un buen lugar para nuestras intenciones."

Cuando él le dijo dónde estaba, Karin ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. „ Pero eso es bastante lejos."

„No te preocupes", el ángel respondió. „Nosotros volaremos."

„¿Qué?"

Antes de que ella lo supiera, ya estaba en los brazos de Toshiro y volando por el aire.

El corazón de Karin se detuvo por unos pocos latidos. Ella había volado en sus brazos antes, pero como había pasado toda su vida en el suelo, todavía era una experiencia emocionante. Pero eso no fue lo único que hizo latir su corazón al doble de velocidad.

La repentina cercanía de Toshiro provocó una especie de nerviosismo en Karin que era nuevo para ella. Claro, ella sabía que Toshiro la cuidaba ... ¿pero él la cuidaba lo mismo que ella a él? Ella no tenía idea. Lo que sabía era que no podía hacer nada contra las mariposas en su estómago.

¿Porqué ahora? Cuando ella había estado cerca de Toshiro antes, no había sido un problema. Por otra parte, con todo lo que había sucedido ... ella probablemente había estado demasiado ocupada con todo para notar sus propios sentimientos.

,Pero ... él es un ángel. No puedo estar con él, ¿verdad? Ciertamente, él también es cientos de veces mayor que yo.'

El futuro aún era incierto. Y Karin todavía se sentía tan a la deriva, como una hoja en el viento, sin saber dónde podría llevarla. En un solo día, toda su visión del mundo se había destruido por completo y se había reconstruido, solo que ahora era diferente.

Sin embargo ... con Toshiro a su lado, sintió que podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa que se le presentara.

Karin no sabía qué iba a pasar entre ella y el ángel de alas azules de aquí en adelante. Pero él le dio una sensación de estar protegida que nadie le había dado antes. Era como una roca en medio de un mar tormentoso al que ella podía aferrarse. Esa certeza era su única ancla en este momento.

Después de un par de minutos, Toshiro aterrizó en el pequeño parque del que le había hablado. Karin no le había prestado atención la primera vez, pero ahora podía ver que debía ser un volador bastante elegante y poderoso.

,Desearía poder volar así.'

Antes de encontrar Toshiro y los otros ángeles, Karin nunca había pensado mucho en volar, menos con sus propias alas. Pero habiendo visto a Toshiro y los demás moverse por el aire de la manera en que lo hicieron, habían despertado en ella un deseo de que ella también pudiera hacerlo.

¿La mejor parte? Según su padre, era posible que ella también tuviera alas algún día. Esperaba que fuera más temprano que tarde.

Ella miró a su alrededor. El parque era pequeño y en las afueras de la ciudad de Karakura. Sin embargo, estaba lleno de árboles que brindaban protección contra ojos no deseados. Y si alguien se acercaba a ellos, Toshiro los sentiría a tiempo.

„Siéntate y ponte cómodo", el ángel de alas azules le dijo. „Acabo de erigir una barrera que evita que nuestras energías se filtren y atraigan a visitantes no deseados. Estamos listos para comencer."

Karin obedeció y se sentó en la hierba con las piernas cruzadas. Ella estaba más atenta que alguna vez estuvo en la escuela. Cuando echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, vio varios puntos brillantes, que debían ser la barrera que mencionaba el ángel de pelo blanco. Aparte de eso, no había nada que ver.

Toshiro caminó de un lado a otro, aparentemente reuniendo sus pensamientos.

„Antes de comenzar el entrenamiento real", finalmente dijo, „hay algunas otras cosas que tenemos que discutir primero." Se detuvo y sus penetrantes ojos turquesos se fijaron en ella. „Te has adaptado rápida y bien a las circunstancias. Sin embargo, todavía necesito preguntarte: ¿Realmente quieres convertirte en un Nephilim?"

„¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? "

Karin no había esperado en absoluto esa pregunta. Por suerte, Toshiro se apresuró a explicar.

„La vida de un Nephilim nunca es fácil. Todo lo contrario, está forjado con muchos peligros. Debido a que viven en la Tierra, donde los demonios son libres de vagar, están bajo la amenaza constante de ser atacados. Además, los Nefilim suelen estar solos. E incluso si hay hermanos, es raro que haya más de dos Nephilim en una pareja. Tienes suerte de tener dos guerreros fuertes en tu padre y tu hermano a tu lado. Por lo general, Nefilim no son tan afortunado. Aún así ... habrá dificultades en su camino de aquí en adelante. Y sería de esa manera incluso si no estuviéramos tratando con Aizen aquí. Con él, nunca sabemos qué hará el próximo. Aparte de eso, hay suficientes demonios que no están bajo su mando y que les encantaría devorarte a ti y a tu energía. Te estoy diciendo esto para no asustarte, sino porque necesito que estés al tanto de todo el alcance de tu decisión antes de tomarla."

„Y ... ¿qué pasa si no quiero vivir como un Nephilim?"

Karin solo tenía que preguntar. Claro, lo que él le había dicho le daba miedo, y ciertamente la ponía nerviosa. Pero ella no fue un cobarde. En cualquier caso, ella quería saber cuál era la otra opción.

„Ya que tus poderes, aunque grandes, son nuevos e inmaduros, podré sellarlos de forma permanente."

Ese pensamiento envió un escalofrío por la espalda de Karin. A pesar de que había despertado sus poderes hacía solo dos días, se había acostumbrado a su flamante presencia, como un fuego en su alma. Se habían convertido en parte de ella, una de las cuales no estaba dispuesta a separarse como lo sería con un brazo o una pierna.

Y habia mas. Karin pensó en su hermano, que sin ella o Yuzu sabiendolo, aparentemente había librado duras batallas contra los demonios. De su padre, que había sido un ángel de alto rango, luchando contra las fuerzas del mal con sus soldados. De dulce, inocente Yuzu, que todavía estaba felizmente ajeno a la verdad. De sus amigos, que eran igualmente inconscientes y ni siquiera sabrían qué los golpeó si fueran atacados por demonios.

No. No podía defraudarlos, por muy tentador que fuera rechazar una vida tan peligrosa. Ella iba a ayudar a su padre y su hermano a asumir su carga. Ella iba a proteger a Yuzu y sus amigos.

Con un nuevo sentido de determinación, Karin miró a los ojos del ángel de alas azules.

„Estoy listo para hacer esto", ella declaró. „No importa lo peligroso o difícil que se ponga."

Toshiro levantó una ceja, lo que Karin interpretó que estaba ligeramente impresionado. El asintió.

„Muy bien. En ese caso, comenzaremos tu entrenamiento." Reanudó su ritmo. „Lo primero que debes aprender es controlar ese poder dentro de ti. Eso resulta natural a nosotros los ángeles, ya tenemos un firme control desde el momento en que nacemos. Eso es diferente para Nefilim como tu, que a menudo pasan años sin darse cuenta de su poder." El pauso. „ Es una suerte que el tuyo no se saliera de control cuando lo liberaste ayer. Si no se encuentra bajo un control firme, puede destruir al portador con la misma probabilidad que el objeto destinado. Lo he visto suceder a otro Nephilim una vez, no era nada bonito. Por eso nunca debes intentar ningún experimento con tu poder hasta que lo controles completamente. ¿Está claro?"

La última frase sonaba más aguda que las anteriores. Le dijo a Karin que Toshiro no estaba bromeando al respecto, y que debe haber un peligro real. Ella iba a ser cautelosa, eso era seguro. Ella asintió para mostrarle que entendía. „Sí."

„Bien." Miró a su alrededor, luego recogió algo del suelo a tres pasos de distancia. Volviendo a Karin, se sentó frente a ella y continuó. „Por eso empezamos con un ejercicio muy básico." Le entregó una piedra tan grande como su puño. „ Lo que quiero que hagas ahora es levantar esta piedra solo con el poder de tu voluntad. Este ejercicio es ideal para aprender a controlar el poder de uno sin dañar a nadie."

Karin se quedó mirando la piedra en su mano. Si alguien le hubiera pedido eso hace solo dos días, se habría reído. Fuerte. Después de lo que había visto en ese corto período de tiempo, sin embargo, supo que era posible.

„Ve, pruébalo", el ángel de alas azules la anima.

Con los ojos aún en la piedra, Karin trató de concentrarse en ella. Ella recordó lo que Rangiku le había dicho acerca de aprovechar su poder. En su mente, ella imaginó la piedra flotando en el aire sobre su mano. Luego trató de reunir la energía que se abatía dentro de ella como un pequeño sol.

No pasó nada.

Con un sentimiento de decepción, Karin miró al ángel. El asintió.

„Como sospechaba."

„¿Me vas a iluminar?"

Toshiro le dio una leve sonrisa. „Por lo general, no es fácil para un Nefilim aprovechar sus poderes angélicos. Cuanto más tiempo viven como humanos normales, más difícil se vuelve. Cuando usaste el tuyo durante esa batalla, parece haber sido una reacción puramente instintiva. Ahora, solo necesitas paciencia y práctica."

„Eso es bueno escuchar. Tengo la parte de práctica." Karin frunció el ceño hacia la piedra. „Sin embargo, la paciencia puede ser un problema. No soy una persona particularmente paciente."

„Vas a lograrlo", dijo Toshiro con despreocupada confianza. „La paciencia es aprendible."

„Si tú lo dices, estatua de hielo."

Ella no pudo evitar ese pequeño chut. Con una alegría casi infantil, notó que su frente y sus comisuras se contraían.

„De todos modos", el ángel continuó, todavía despreocupadamente, „por eso estoy aquí para ayudar. Cierra tus ojos."

Karin hizo eso.

„Bueno. Ahora, olvida la piedra por el momento. Enfócate en esa energía dentro de ti. Sientala. Imagíne el modo en qual la sientes."

Karin lo intentó de nuevo. Delante de sus ojos, vio el pequeño sol, esa cálida bola dentro de ella. Imaginé que el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como la sangre en las venas. Y, efectivamente, una sensación de hormigueo comenzó a vagar desde su centro hacia cada parte de su cuerpo.

„Sigue así", escuchó la voz tranquila de Toshiro. „Ahora, imagina lo que quieres hacer con la piedra y envía tu energía a ella."

Una vez más ella convocó una imagen de la piedra flotante. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo hizo, la sensación de energía fluyendo desapareció.

„¡Maldito!"

„Relajate. Es natural que los principiantes luchen. ¿No tienen ustedes humanos un dicho? Roma no fue construida en un día? No te preocupes; cuanto más practiques, más natural será esta parte."

Era algo adorable, escuchar a un ser tan poderoso lanzarle un dicho humano de esa manera. La ayudó a calmar su enojo por el pequeño progreso que hizo y le dio un poco de normalidad a toda esta no-normalidad.

Ella suspiró.

„ Supongo que estas en lo correcto. Y sí, así es como dice el dicho. Supongo que seguiré intentando, entonces."

Y seguir intentando, lo hizo. Afortunadamente, resultó que no le tomó mucho tiempo hasta que la energía ya no se disipó tan pronto como se imaginó la piedra.

La mala noticia fue que la piedra comenzó a flotar, pero pasaron unos dos o tres segundos hasta que la energía se desvaneció una vez más.

„¡Venga!", ella dejó escapar. „¡Sigue flotando, roca estúpida! "

Toshiro levantó una ceja, e inmediatamente, Karin se sintió mal por su arrebato.

„ Vayai, no estabas mintiendo. Realmente eres impaciente", el ángel de alas azules remarcó.

Karin suspiró. „No puedo evitarlo. Siempre quiero resultados inmediatamente. Pero eso no me hará ningún bien aquí, ¿verdad?"

„No en lo mas minimo", él acordaba. „ Quizás esto ayude: Considérelo como obstáculos o pasos que debes seguir uno por uno."

La chica de pelo negro pensó en eso. „ Supongo que puedo intentarlo. Parece una gran idea."

Ella volvió al trabajo. Y, de hecho, el consejo de Toshiro la ayudó a calmarse gradualmente, incluso si le costó muchos intentos alcanzar su meta.

El tiempo perdió todo sentido para ella. Pasó en un borrón. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se puso el sol y se encendieron las farolas en el parque. Pero con la calma guía del ángel, finalmente lo hizo.

Allí, a la tenue luz de la farola, la piedra se cernía un par de céntimos tres por encima de la palma de la mano y permanecía allí cuando ella le quitaba la mano.

Con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia Toshiro. „¡¿Viste eso?!"

El ángel de pelo blanco sonrió silenciosamente y asintió. „Sí. Bien hecho, Karin."

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en la hierba. Se sintió repentinamente agotada como si hubiera estado corriendo durante una hora más o menos. Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que había estado en eso durante dos horas y media.

„¿Usar el poder siempre es tan tenso? Espero que no. Seguro que no parecía ser así cuando ustedes, los ángeles, lucharon contra esos demonios."

„Eso es sólo porque no estás acostumbrado. Sí, la energía interna está vinculada al cuerpo, por lo que será muy agotador para ti, especialmente ahora en el principio. Pero te acostumbrarás a ello, y cuanto más tiempo pase, menos agotado estarás."

„Ya veo… "

„Digamos que ha sido todo por hoy", Toshiro dijo y extendió una mano hacia ella. Karin lo aceptó y se dejó llevar a sus pies. „Tomorrow, we'll continue."

„Me suena genial."

Estaba dormida incluso antes de que hubieran llegado a su casa.

Se establecieron en una rutina diaria. Cuando Karin no tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, hacía la tarea y aprendía durante una hora, luego Toshiro la volaba al parque donde continuaban su entrenamiento.

Ella obtuvo un mejor control sobre sus poderes. A pesar de eso, el ejercicio continuó igual, solo que las piedras se hicieron cada vez más grandes. Pasaron dos meses, y Karin tuvo que contener una impaciencia cada vez mayor. Ella quería proceder, y más rápido. Sin embargo, ella también confiaba en Toshiro que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Si él consideraba necesario que ella siguiera practicando con piedras, probablemente era por una razón.

De esa manera, pasaron seis semanas antes de que Toshiro comenzara a mostrarle otras cosas que podía hacer.

Ese día, conjuró una vela de la nada y explicó: „Ya hemos visto que tienes una afinidad por el fuego. Te mostraré cómo puedes convocarlo."

Pasó su mano por el aire sobre la vela y, de repente, se encendió, la llama bailando alegremente.

„Espera", Karin dijo y frunció el ceño, confundida. „Pensé que tus poderes eran de hielo."

„Lo son. Sin embargo, los ángeles tienen control sobre cada elemento hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, por lo general, son maestros solo de los que tienen afinidad por."

„Lo entiendo."

„El fuego es el más salvaje de los cuatro elementos", Toshiro continuó. „Es el que toma más tiempo para dominar de verdad. Es destructivo - pero también está vivo, y tan importante como los otros tres. El fuego trae calor y luz."

Comenzaron con meditaciones diarias. El ángel de alas azules le dijo que escuchara profundamente dentro de ella, hasta que pudiera escuchar la voz del fuego. Al principio, Karin estaba sospechosa, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Solo le tomó un par de días hasta que ella descubriera a qué se refería.

El fuego estaba allí. Ardiendo silenciosamente dentro de ella, una llama inextinguible. Llamándola con una voz como un fuego crepitante en un hogar, susurrando su nombre.

„Muy bien", escuchó la voz de Toshiro y abrió los ojos. Karin ya estaba acostumbrada a que podía sentir lo que estaba haciendo su energía. Lo cual fue práctico, ya que ahorró una explicación que consumió mucho tiempo y facilitó las cosas en general.

Al día siguiente, pasaron al siguiente paso. Karin aprendió a canalizar el fuego lo suficiente para encender una vela. Por allí, ella progresó a hazañas cada vez más difíciles.

Cuando Karin había logrado un buen control de lo básico, al menos según Toshiro, comenzó una rutina diaria de ejercicios con ella. Solo quince minutos por la mañana y quince por la tarde, y solo cuando no recibió entrenamiento de fútbol, pero los resultados pronto se mostraron. Al principio, con la gran cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer, Karin a menudo estaba agotada cuando se acostaba. Tanto física como mentalmente. Pero con el paso del tiempo, eso cambió.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ni de cómo lo había logrado Toshiro, pero cada día se sentía más y más fuerte. Se acostumbró a su nueva rutina diaria. Y su cuerpo también se adaptó.

En algún punto, Ichigo se unió a su entrenamiento. Siempre traía tres bokken con él, y fue entonces cuando Karin comenzó a aprender combate con la espada.  
Se maravilló de lo fuerte que era realmente su hermano. A veces, era él entrenando contra Toshiro. Cuando lo hicieron, sus peleas se convirtieron en un torbellino de cuchillas y alas, casi demasiado rápido para seguir con los ojos.  
Y ella nunca lo había sabido.  
En ella, él era severo, pero no demasiado duro. Karin sabía que si él sería peleando con todo su poder, ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Todavía no, al menos. Pero bajo su guía y la de Toshiro, ella progresó muy rápidamente.  
De Ichigo, ella también aprendió que al parecer, Nefilim y los ángeles podían elegir si hacer que sus alas fueran visibles para otros o no. Karin, curiosa de por qué veía a Ichigo a veces con, a veces sin alas, le había preguntado sobre eso. Otro dato muy interesante que vale la pena recordar para más adelante.

Antes de que Karin se diera cuenta, había pasado medio año.

Una noche, después de otro ejercicio de entrenamiento duro, se acostó en su cama y se maravilló de cuánto rebosaba de energía, a pesar de sentirse un poco agotada. El ejercicio seguía haciendo ejercicio. Cuando ella le preguntó a Toshiro sobre eso, él le explicó que los Nefilim tenían cuerpos más fuertes y resistentes que los humanos normales, debido a su origen angélico. A Karin le parecía lógico. Un padre que era un ángel estaba destinado a tener un impacto.

Una de las cosas por las que Karin estaba muy entusiasmada era aprender la comunicación telepática. Cuando Toshiro le reveló que él le mostraría cómo hacerlo una noche, ella se sintió casi completamente mareada de alegría.

Para su sorpresa, le vino tan fácil como respirar. Cuando ella le preguntó a Toshiro sobre eso, él le explicó con una breve sonrisa que se debía principalmente a que ella tenía un buen dominio de sus poderes, lo que ayudó mucho con la telepatía.

„Vaya, me gustaría que todos pudieran hablar telepáticamente", ella dijo esa tarde mientras volaban a casa. „Es muy práctico y ahorra mucho tiempo."

Él solo sonrió en silencio ante ese comentario.

Y luego llegó el día en que Toshiro finalmente le enseñó cómo convocar su propia espada.

Después de aterrizar en el claro, el ángel de alas azules se volvió hacia ella con una seriedad inusual. Claro, estaba serio todo el tiempo, pero ese día parecía que lo era aún más. Más serio de lo que Karin lo había visto después de esa batalla.

„Hoy quiero que estés más atento."

„Por supuesto."

Algo en sus palabras y tono la ponía tensa por dentro. Ella sabía que todo lo que él le mostraría hoy iba a ser algo grande. Y si ella aprendió algo durante los últimos meses, fue que los poderes angelicales no eran materia de risa y que debían ser tomados en serio. Si no se maneja correctamente, podría dañar al usuario tanto como el objetivo intentado.

Toshiro extendió su mano, y en una ráfaga de viento frío y hielo, su espada materializó en ella.

„Hoy, te mostraré cómo convocar tu propia arma."

Karin miró fijamente la espada brillante con los ojos muy abiertos.

,Así que finalmente ha llegado el día, ¿eh?'

Era un día que Karin esperaba con entusiasmo, una emoción que surgía de sentimientos encontrados. El ángel de alas azules ya le había explicado que la capacidad de invocar un arma era algo que Nefilim siempre heredaban de su padre angélico. Karin, que nunca había tenido un arma de ningún tipo en la mano, había estado nerviosa. Ella había visto el poder devastador de una espada angelical. A veces, tenía un poco de miedo ante la posibilidad de que algún día tuviera que enfrentarse a monstruos como Toshiro y sus ángeles habían luchado. Pero luego recordó a Yuzu, a todas sus otras amigas que no tenían idea de la verdad, a su padre e Ichigo, que habían estado luchando para protegerlos a todos.

,Es el punto del entrenamiento, ¿no?', ella se dijo a si misma. , Para ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Yuzu, y para ayudar a hermano y padre a protegerlos a todos.'

Esta convicción fue lo único que le impidió ceder a su miedo. No es que ella le admitiera a nadie que tenía miedo. Aún quedaba su reputación que tenía que defender. Toshiro puede decir que es valiente, pero no podía contar las veces que había temblado de miedo por dentro.

Sin embargo, cuando recordó su propósito, supo que podía soportarlo.

Diligentemente, escuchó cada palabra que Toshiro dijo e hizo lo que le dijo.

„Invocar tu arma es similar a aprovechar tus poderes", él explicó. „Excepto por la primera vez, lo que requiere un poco más de trabajo. Aparte de su naturaleza mágica, las cuchillas angelicales son diferentes a las espadas humanas."

„¿Cómo es eso?"

„Las cuchillas angelicales son una parte inherente del poder de un ángel." Dio un ligero aleteo con sus alas. „ Es por eso que cada Nephilim puede convocar a uno también. Sin embargo, necesitan ser... forjados, primero."

„¿Forjado?" El estómago de Karin parecía hundirse. „Pero... no tengo la menor idea de herrería."

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Toshiro.

„Tal vez he elegido la palabra equivocada. Las espadas angélicas no están forjadas en una herrería. Están forjados, creados, con la mente."

„Oh…"

Sus mejillas se calentaron. De alguna manera, este paso en falso la avergonzaba. Después de tanto tiempo en compañía de los ángeles y de aprender a usar sus poderes, debería haberlo imaginado.

Toshiro no parecía molesto. „Cierra tus ojos", él la instruyó.

Ella hizo eso.

„Ahora imagina el fuego dentro de ti, como cuando aprendiste a controlarlo."

La imagen de la flamante llama llegó rápidamente a Karin. En los últimos meses, ella se había puesto finamente en sintonía con eso. El fuego aún le susurró, pero nunca más amenazó con salirse de control. De hecho, a veces, como ahora, tomó la forma de un pájaro. Un fénix, como ella se había dado cuenta.

„Bueno. Ahora dale forma en forma de una espada."

Esta parte no fue tan fácil. Era como si el fénix se resistiera a ella.

,Pájaro estúpido', pensó mientras el esfuerzo la hacía quedarse sin aliento. , ¡Ahora ponte en forma de espada ya!'

Cuánto tiempo le había llevado al final, no tenía ni idea. Solo sabía que sentía que había corrido cinco maratones seguidos. Pero luego la llama que tenía delante de sus ojos finalmente tomó la forma de una espada, se desvaneció en un destello de luz cegadora y un pequeño torrente de energía y reapareció en su mano derecha. Y ella sabía que había valido la pena.

Karin se quedó mirando la espada con asombro. Era una típica katana japonesa, al igual que las espadas de los otros ángeles. El mango estaba envuelto con tela roja oscura, e incluso la hoja parecía tener un tenue brillo rojo. La luz bailaba sobre ella de una manera peculiar y fascinante.

Su peso no era del todo desconocido, ya que habían entrenado con bokken de madera. Sin embargo, esta espada era un poco más pesada. A pesar de eso, cuando Karin dio un lento y tentativo swing, se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía. O al menos ella pensó que lo era. Ella nunca había tenido una verdadera espada en su mano, y solo había aprendido a luchar con ella. Ella nunca había tocado un arma verdadera de ningún tipo. Pero sostener este peso desconocido y amenazador en su mano... le dio una nueva sensación de poder.

„Esto es... increíble ", ella murmuró.

Toshiro le dio otra rara sonrisa, y Karin pensó que podía ver el orgullo brillar en sus ojos.

„Bien hecho", él dijo. „Realmente pareces un natural en esto."

„¿Siempre voy a tener este aliento cuando lo convoco? No parece ser el caso con ustedes."

„No. Fue solo esta primera vez, porque tenías que forjar tu fuego en él. De ahora en adelante, convocarlo será tan natural como respirar."

¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?

„Vamos a terminar por hoy. Mañana, comenzaré a enseñar todas las complejidades de luchar con una cuchilla angelical." Toshiro abrió sus alas. „No necesito decirte que tengas cuidado y te abstengas de los experimentos, ¿verdad?"

„¡Por supuesto que no!" Karin estaba indignada. „ ¿¡Por qué me tomas?!"

„Sólo quería... asegurarme."

La pequeña vacilación dejó en claro que probablemente había querido decir algo diferente. Karin lo dejó pasar, esta vez. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y juntos, se elevaron hacia el cielo nocturno.

Y mientras volaban, una pregunta peculiar vino a Karin.

¿Por qué las espadas de los ángeles eran siempre katanas japonesas?

Nota de la autora:

Finalmente. Eso. Es. ¡HECHO! *se cae al suelo en el agotamiento*

Omigod, fue este capítulo un duro. Me disculpo por la espera increíblemente larga. Pero aparte de que las cosas del mundo real se interponen en mi camino, también me costó mucho escribir esto. No se por que. Supongo que luché para intentar retratar el entrenamiento de Karin lo mejor posible. Sin llegar a ser demasiado fanfictiony o cursi. Sin entrar en demasiados detalles. La cosa es que realmente quería retratar el entrenamiento desde el punto de vista de Karin. No podría ser de otra manera, ¿verdad? Simplemente sería un error mostrarlo desde los ojos de Toshiro. Y también, de esa manera, nunca sabríamos cómo se sentía, qué pensaba al aprender todas esas nuevas habilidades locas.

Uf, realmente espero que este capítulo sea algo bueno. Realmente no lo sé. El ritmo también era bastante complicado. Oh bueno... lo intenté. Espero que el resultado haya merecido la larga espera. n.n" El Capítulo 12 también es realizado en su mayor parte, debería completarse la semana que viene. En cuanto al capítulo 13... Vaya. Tengo otro punto en el que estoy luchando nuevamente. -.- Espero que lo voy a superar muy pronto. En todo caso, esta historia me muestra lo difícil que realmente puede ser escribir. Especialmente largas historias. Estoy esperando sus comentarios y críticas.

¡Lee ya!


End file.
